Le Week-end de 1000 Ans
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se retrouver seuls depuis ces longs mois. Ils allaient enfin profiter de la chaleur et de l'amour de l'autre. Ils allaient enfin s'éloigner de tous ces conflits et débats, loin des autres et des problèmes. Ne restait plus qu'eux deux, pour passer le Week-end le plus merveilleux de leur vie. Si seulement...
1. Chapitre I: Incident diplomatique

**Le Week-end de 1000 ans**

**Voici une nouvelle fiction que je vous propose, mettant encore en scène mon couple favoris: France et Angleterre. Je vous laisse profiter, chers lecteurs et lectrices. Merci de votre attention *s'incline à genoux***

**Bonne lecture~**

**Chapitre I :**

« Mais les jeux vidéo abrutissent les gamins ! On ne doit pas lancer autant de productions de consoles et de jeux ! Si le monde finit par être gouverné par des malades mentaux qui n'ont plus la notion de mort à force d'abattre de l'intelligence artificielle, ça sera l'apocalypse ! argumenta Allemagne après avoir manqué l'arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il avait vu le nombre as-tro-no-mi-que de jeux mis en vente dans les magasins du monde.

_ Ve~ ! Mais Mario Kart, c'est bien ! contra Italie. Et on ne tue personne, même quand on pousse quelqu'un dans la lave ou qu'on se fait manger par une fleur !

_ Sérieux, c'est quoi ce jeu ? demanda Romano avec un air désabusé. Rien dedans n'a de sens !

_ Made in Japan, rigola Chine, s'attirant un regard courroucé dudit japonais.

_ Mais les jeux gores comme « Assassins Creed » ou « Resident Evil », ça, faut arrêter !

_ Même pas tu touches à Léon (1) ou Chris (1) ! s'écria Amérique avec un regard de fou dangereux, prêt à égorger toute personne touchant à son bien.

_ Vous voyez les effets ! désigna Allemagne en pointant l'américain du doigt. Il pourrait tous nous égorger pendant notre sommeil ! Il faut au moins que l'on interdise la vente aux mineurs !

_ Mais certains jeux sont achetés par des majeurs pour être offert aux mineurs à leurs anniversaires, déclara France. Il existe beaucoup de combines pour contourner une loi. Et puis, on ne peut pas contrôler tout le monde en leur demandant à qui ira ce jeu. A moins de partir dans une société où tout le monde serait surveillé par Big Brother (2)…

_ Mais vous en faites tout un plat, rigola Espagne. Les enfants savent bien que ce ne sont que des jeux…

_ Assez réalistes pour la plupart, coupa Russie avec un grand sourire ».

Francis se cala dans son siège, satisfait d'avoir apporté sa participation dans un débat qui semblait important pour Allemagne. C'était toujours amusant de le voir dans cet état, complétement immergé dans son opinion. Mais cette histoire de jeux vidéo était un problème dur à régler pour diverses raisons.

A ses côtés, Angleterre avançait son travail personnel, pas franchement convaincu que cette réunion serve à quelque chose. De toute façon, le bougre comptait sur Francis pour lui donner les idées importantes qui avaient été dites, s'il en loupait une. Deux ans auparavant, Francis lui avait fait une blague en lui donnant de mauvaises informations sur quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sujet initial. Arthur avait été hors de lui lorsqu'il l'avait découvert la boutade et la punition fut cruelle puisqu'il avait refusé qu'il ne le touche – et pire ! – qu'il ne lui parle pendant un mois.

Un mois sans entendre la voix de l'être aimé et sans se disputer ! D'un côté, ça avait été génial, mais dans le fond, ce fut une vraie catastrophe pour son moral. Par contre, Allemagne fut très satisfait qu'ils ferment enfin leurs grande gueule, tous les deux.

Mais même pas un bonjour ! Et quand Francis y songeait, il revoyait le regard froid et les lèvres closes de son chéri mauvais joueur.

En y pensant bien, Francis avait l'impression de ne pas assez le voir, ces derniers temps. Ils avaient eu pas mal d'empêchements, les trois derniers mois, et n'avaient absolument aucun moment pour eux. La plupart du temps, ils parlaient boulot et avaient à peine le temps de s'embrasser au coin d'un couloir, à l'abri des regards. Ne parlons même pas de leur vie sexuelle, la pauvre était devenue inexistante. De temps en temps, ils parvenaient à s'envoyer un ou deux regards complices pendant les meetings (et quelques messages couchés sur papier car ils étaient presque toujours côtes à côte) mais rien de plus. Quoiqu'il arrivait à Francis de laisser sa main toucher une certaine cuisse voisine dans une caresse coquine – ce qui lui valait généralement une tape sur la main (et le plaisir de voir Arthur rougir).

« Mais ce qui fait d'une arme, une « bonne » arme, continua Amérique. C'est la qualité des dégâts qu'elle fait sur l'ennemi ! Ou mieux encore : sa fiabilité ! Par exemple…

_ Les Kalachnikov ? proposa Russie.

_ Non ! Cette arme est moche, ridicule et dégradante pour ceux qui la portent ! Et en plus, c'est juste un fusil d'industrie ! Facile à faire, toute conne, quoi ! C'est une véritable honte d'avoir créé cette chose, et en plus c'est… ! »

Francis fit comme Ivan : il décrocha de la tirade puisqu'il en était encore temps. Il n'était absolument pas intéressé par une migraine. Seul Kiku continuait à s'accrocher, trop poli pour respecter les cris qui devaient tambouriner dans sa tête et qui lui demandaient d'arrêter d'écouter cet américain de mauvaise foi. Canada aussi tentait de comprendre, plus par respect pour son frère que par réel intérêt. Quand à Allemagne, il cherchait une façon simple et efficace de lui couper la parole pour retourner sur le sujet principal : les jeux vidéo et leurs conséquences sur les joueurs.

Sauf que le jour où les choses se passeront comme il le veut lors d'un meeting, Italie sera devenu mature et viril. Autant dire qu'on avait du temps devant nous.

Arthur s'ennuyait ferme. Il avait bien avancé ses dossiers mais le fond sonore irritant qu'était la voix d'Alfred commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur les nerfs. Il savait bien qu'aucune décision sérieuse ne pourra être prise, et les enfants continueront de s'abrutirent devant leurs écrans.

Arthur soupira avant de sentir quelque chose comme une main frôler sa jambe. Pivotant sur le côté, il vit Francis le regarder avec un air interrogatif. L'anglais lui signifia qu'il allait bien, qu'il s'ennuyait juste. Comme 90% de la population de cette salle.

« Tu fais quoi après ? chuchota le français. Tu rentres directement chez toi ?

_ Ouais. J'ai une réunion avec quelques producteurs qui bossent en collaboration avec la Russie, et je dois contrôler nos exportations.

_ Sérieux, qui voudrait t'importer quoique ce soit en nourriture ? Ivan est suicidaire ?

_ Shut up ! Je t'ai pas demandé ton avis quand à ma cuisine, fucking bastard !

_ On ne vous dérange pas trop ? demanda innocemment Amérique qui n'aimait pas que ses « parents » l'interrompent pour des broutilles.

_ Si, beaucoup, répondit l'anglais avec un faux sourire. Merci de demander, Al ».

La réplique cinglante fit rire Espagne qui se mordit le bras pour ne pas exploser. Et pour une fois, Ludwig était content que ces deux idiots aient arrangés la situation quand à Alfred. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir reprendre le sujet principal – non sans avertir France et Angleterre qu'ils avaient intérêt à la fermer pour de bon.

Très obéissants, les deux commencèrent à échanger sur papier, qu'ils se faisaient passer sous la table, discrètement.

_Et ce week-end, mon petit lapin ? __Tu bosses encore ?_

**Stop with the rabbit ! ****Et, normalement, je devrais avoir moins de choses à faire que les précédents puisque j'ai déjà bien avancé dans le boulot.**

_Intéressant… Dis-moi, Arthur… Tu voudrais qu'on passe le week-end ensemble, toi et moi ? J'ai une maison de vacance dans les Pyrénées. Une maison TRES reculée, où il y a peu de chances qu'on nous trouve. On passerait nos deux jours loin de tout, on coupe nos portables et je prends soin de toi. Un rendez-vous spécial « longue durée » ! Qu'en dis-tu ?_

Pour le coup, Arthur avait du mal à camoufler son contentement. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de ce genre de chose ? L'annonce était extrêmement alléchante et promettait de rattraper tout le temps qu'ils avaient perdu. Mais Arthur pouvait-il se permettre de lâcher son gouvernement pendant deux jours ?

Oui, bien sûr qu'il le pourrait. Et il n'allait pas se gêner pour ce faire ! Même mieux !

**Francis. Prenons trois jours.**

_Trois ?_

**Oui. Prenons aussi notre lundi. On n'aura pas beaucoup d'autres occasions pour passer du temps ensemble alors je compte bien abuser tant que je ne croule pas sous le travail. Et toi ? Tu es partant ?**

_Si c'est ton désir, je le réaliserais, chéri. Je te prends donc avec moi du samedi au lundi ?_

**On n'a qu'à partir vendredi soir pour gagner encore plus de temps. Je finirais mon boulot dans le train et le reste du monde n'aura qu'à aller se faire foutre.**

_Bien dit ! J'en ferais de même. Je vais laisser Ile-de-France et Paris s'occuper des petits trucs que j'avais à faire ce week-end. Ça fera plaisir à la première et elle sera surveillée par la deuxième. Tout est parfait._

**Tu vas les laisser ensembles pendant trois jours ? Mais elles se détestent !**

_Ce n'est pas grave, ça m'amuse de les voir s'engueuler pour tout et rien ! :) Pire que nous deux (les sentiments amoureux en moins)._

**En fait, tu leurs fais subir ça pour te venger, c'est ça ?**

_Elles m'ont empêché de passer voir mon petit Canada, le mois dernier ! Il avait besoin de moi et elles m'ont menotté à mon bureau !_

**Pour une fois qu'elles ont fait équipe…**

_Eh bah, puisqu'elles veulent faire équipe, elles vont rester ensembles pendant trois jours ! Na !_

Dans ce cas, Francis réglait deux problèmes en même temps : son envie de voir son amant et sa vengeance. Ça s'appelait « faire d'une pierre, deux coups ». Le week-end allait être passionnant pour les deux jeunes femmes… Arthur étouffa un rire en les imaginant. Elles pourraient bosser loin l'une de l'autre mais Paris craignait constamment qu'Ile-de-France ne magouille dans son dos pour prendre le pouvoir. Alors elle allait la coller au train.

Arthur attrapa la main de Francis sous la table et la serra fort, lui signifiant qu'il était particulièrement attendri par cette superbe initiative de sa part. Il adorait les week-ends en amoureux.

Surtout passer du temps avec Francis, en fait.

« C'est pour ça que je me pique quand j'essayes de coudre ! conclut Italie alors que les deux amants essayaient de comprendre comment la discussion avait encore pu échapper à ce pauvre Allemagne ».

France lui envoya un sourire désolé quand il le vit se prendre la tête dans les mains. Les deux seules personnes capables de maintenir une discussion normale étaient Allemagne et Canada. Manque de chance, le premier se perdait vite devant la vitesse de changement de sujet, et le deuxième ne se faisait jamais entendre.

La réunion prit fin une demi-heure plus tard. Italie sautait dans tous les sens, content qu'il soit bientôt midi car cela sonnait l'heure du repas. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient au Danemark et ce dernier avait proposé un grand déjeuner dans une salle des fêtes – pour donner un côté festif à la chose. De ce fait, Francis n'était pas prêt de rentrer chez lui. Tant mieux, dira-t-il, puisqu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller éplucher les propositions de ses supérieurs sur le meilleur moyen de baisser le chômage (et aucun des moyens proposés de ne sera bon, en plus !)

Joyeux et mignon comme tout, Danemark avait fait installé un grand buffet avec de la nourriture du monde entier, pour satisfaire chacun et chacune. Francis voyait bien qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : que Norvège le félicite pour cette sympathique initiative.

Intéressé par l'espoir candide qui animait le danois, Francis s'était rapproché du trio Danemark/Norvège/Island, qui discutait tranquillement, verre d'alcool à la main. L'ancien viking allait finir au bord des larmes si son voisin tant aimé ne lui disait rien. C'était trop mignon. En effet, Danemark était le genre de personne qui aimait qu'on remarque ses efforts.

D'humeur clémente, France décida de donner un petit coup de main au plan de son camarade.

« Matthias ? appela-t-il en approchant du groupe.

_ Ah ! Salut Francis, répondit l'autre grand blond. Comment ça va ?

_ A merveille, merci. Je tenais à te remercier pour ce déjeuner. C'est une très bonne idée d'avoir fait des plats venant des quatre coins du monde ! Bon, après… tu aurais pu oublier la nourriture des îles britanniques, personne ne t'en aurait voulu… Mais c'est pas grave ! Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin pu gouter le saumon norvégien ! Et il a l'air d'être de qualité, en plus ! Dommage que la pollution les menace… Quel bel effort de ta part en tout cas, c'est tout à ton honneur, cher ami.

_ Oh… M-merci, Francis. Heu… Je… J'ai fait appel à des cuisiniers du monde entier ! Comme ce n'est pas tous les jours que je reçois les autres pays… J'ai voulu mettre le paquet.

_ Eh bah je tenais à t'en féliciter. Merci. Je vais essayer de faire manger des cuisses de grenouille à Angleterre ça va m'amuser un brin, tiens ! J'ai hâte de voir sa tête !

_ Mais comment tu vas t'y prendre ? demanda Island. Je croyais qu'il exécrait ça au point de se tenir à distance…

_ Il n'en a jamais goûté de sa vie, alors il ignore quel goût ça peut avoir. Mais j'ai ma technique ! Technique que je m'en vais mettre à l'œuvre immédiatement ! Je vous laisse entre vous ! Au plaisir ! »

Le français commença à partir, écoutant comment la conversation reprenait derrière lui. Apparemment, Norvège s'intéressait aux fameux saumons, amusé que Danemark en ai préparé malgré sa crainte des pesticides. Mission réussi pour le français. Celui-ci cherchait désormais Arthur pour pouvoir mettre au point leur plan de voyage (et, accessoirement, lui faire manger des cuisses de grenouilles). Le problème, c'était la taille gargantuesque de la pièce et la foule qui grouillait partout, l'empêchant de trouver son cher amant disparu. Il n'avait plus qu'à demander.

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Allemagne apparut, discutant avec Japon.

« Lulu ! s'exclama Francis avec un grand sourire, ce qui agaça _légèrement_ l'allemand. Aurais-tu vu Arthur ?

_ Non.

_ Ah… Et toi, Kiku ? Une information pour le pauvre être esseulé que je suis ?

_ Il me semble l'avoir entraperçu avec Amérique-san il y a un bon quart d'heure. Cela ne devrait pas te poser trop de problèmes pour le trouver, celui-là. Il est particulièrement bruyant, aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'ils se disputaient sur la remarque d'Arthur de ce matin…

_ Merci pour votre aide ».

A la recherche de son petit anglais préféré, Francis balayait la grande salle des yeux. Elle était joliment décorée, vaste, bien remplie et, surtout, vivante. Il y faisait bon vivre et les rires envahissaient ses oreilles, comme un flot de joyeusetés. Ce que Francis adorait, c'était regarder les visages des autres, les voir sous un jour différent, amusés.

A force de regarder n'importe où, comme un enfant dans un marché de Noël, le français bouscula une personne qui manqua de tomber. Heureusement, Francis avait eu le réflexe de l'agripper fermement.

« Matthieu ! Oh comme je suis désolé ! J'étais tellement prit dans ma contemplation de la salle que je n'ai pas regardé devant moi !

_ Ce n'est rien, papa. Je suis habitué.

_ C'est pas rien alors ! Tu ne devrais pas être habitué à ça !

_ Désolé…

_ Ne t'excuses pas. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je cherche désespérément Arthur depuis tout à l'heure, tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

_ Daddy ? Non, je ne crois pas… A moins que… Ah si ! Il devait être avec Alfred, je crois. C'était il y a cinq minutes environ et ils échangeaient avec intensité donc, je suppose qu'ils y sont encore. Ils sont vers le fond de la pièce, là-bas, désigna Canada en montrant une direction du doigt.

_ Merci, mon chéri. Si tu savais à quel point tu me sauves ! »

Francis ne remarqua que maintenant que son fils était accompagné de Russie, qui souriait devant la scène familiale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait pas pipé mot, se contentant d'étudier les réactions des deux hommes, comme s'il les étudiait. Francis semblait interloqué.

« Ivan ? Que fais-tu avec Canada ?

_ Je discutais de politique en attendant de te trouver.

_ Me trouver ?

_ Oui. Je te cherchais, Francis ».

Ce n'était jamais bon signe. Le français se souvenait avoir eu une relation amoureuse plutôt sérieuse avec Ivan, mais qui fut brisée lors de la Révolution Française où le blond s'était mis au point sur ses sentiments. Pourtant, ça avait assez bien fonctionné entre eux avant. Mais on pouvait dire que le jeune Bonnefoy avait changé de mentalité à cette période, et il n'était plus vraiment le même depuis.

« Мэтью {Matthieu _prononcé : Met'yu_}. Je suis désolé mais est-ce que je peux parler à ton père en tête à tête ?

_ Hein ? Euh… oui, bien sûr… Je vais aller voir tonton Espagne. Au revoir ».

Puis il s'en alla. Les deux grandes Nations restèrent face à face, en silence, pendant au moins deux minutes. Voyant que l'autre faisait exprès de le pousser à bout en ne disant rien, Francis entama la conversation.

« Si tu n'as rien à me dire, je vais être obligé de te laisser. Comme tu l'as certainement compris, je cherche Arthur.

_ Pour parler de votre petite escapade ? »

Là, le pays de l'amour eut beaucoup de mal à camoufler son étonnement. Comment Diable ce bougre de russe était-il au courant ? Ils n'avaient encore rien prévus de précis !

Puis il se souvint qu'Ivan avait été installé juste à côté de lui pendant la réunion. Quel idiot ! Il avait discrètement lu les messages ! Et Francis était tellement concentré par ses écrits qu'il n'avait pas fait attention ! Et Arthur n'avait rien vu car il avait fait semblant de suivre le débat !

Alors Russie savait tout.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? demanda le français avec un air vexé. On a le droit de lever le pied de temps en temps, non ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que les autres soient du genre à tolérer que vous ayez ce genre de relation. Et puis… laisser tomber le travail pendant trois jours, ce n'est pas très professionnel…

_ Et nous deux, Ivan ? Combien de fois a-t-on tout laissé tomber pour partir discrètement ? Lorsque l'on était ensemble, on a tout fait pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas, et, crois-moi, certaines personnes de notre entourage étaient au courant. Alors, la moindre des choses, ce serait de garder le secret pour Arthur et moi. Juste par politesse et respect envers les autres.

_ Touché. D'accord, je ne dirais rien. Par contre…

_ Par contre ?

_ Mon Président désirerait te parler du partage salarial entre nos deux pays. Et c'est urgent.

_ Qu'il me passe un coup de fil, mon téléphone est toujours allumé. Au pire, j'ai un secrétaire à l'Elysée qui prend chaque appel que je manque.

_ Tiens donc… tu as un secrétaire ? Arthur est au courant ? demanda innocemment le russe.

_ On n'en a jamais parlé pour la simple et bonne raison que cette information est insignifiante et je suis convaincu que la plupart des personnes dans cette salle en ont. Même Arthur.

_ Oww~… Il aurait aussi un secrétaire… Mais il me semble qu'il reste travaillé tard, d'après les rumeurs… Il semblerait même qu'il dorme parfois au bureau. J'espère que quelqu'un a la gentillesse de lui apporter une couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid…

_ Ivan. Stop.

_ Et il doit être seul, sur son île. On a tous besoin de réconfort, surtout quand on est esseulé et que l'être aimé se trouve derrière une mer glacée…

_ Ta gueule, Ivan.

_ Je serais toi, je ferais quelques recherches sur ce fameux secrétaire, on ne sait jam…

_ Bordel, tais-toi ! »

L'exclamation avait été prononcée assez fortement, ce qui attira un peu l'attention sur eux. Ignorant les murmures, Francis regardait son ancien amant avec un air courroucé, se heurtant à un beau sourire d'enfant. Il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de ce boulet. A cause de lui, il perdait du temps et de l'énergie.

« Bon, bref. Ton président n'aura qu'à appeler.

_ Je regrette mais ce ne sera pas possible. Il va en parler à ton président à toi qui, je pense, ne va pas refuser cette opportunité, quoique tu lui dises. Tu as donc rendez-vous ce week-end à Moscou ! Nous t'avons réservé un hôtel pour deux jours ! J'ai fait en sorte de le réserver en entier juste pour nous, au cas où nous devrions parler de choses… importantes.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Francis était sûr, c'était qu'il n'allait certainement pas se laisser trainer en Russie ce week-end. Pour rien au monde.

Ivan s'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer quelques mots.

« Ce sera comme au bon vieux temps, mon cher… »

Puis Ivan s'en alla, vainqueur.

Pendant quelques secondes, Francis resta immobile, les yeux rivés vers le sol, réalisant que son super week-end à deux était compromis par ce foutu russe jaloux. Une rage sourde s'empara du français. Et en plus, il osait le forcer à venir chez lui pour lui faire des avances – c'était certain – sous prétexte qu'ils avaient du travail à faire ensemble. C'était bas, comme technique !

Puis quelqu'un toucha affectueusement son épaule.

C'était Antonio, qui n'avait certainement rien raté de la scène, vu son air inquiet. Même s'il n'avait sans doute rien entendu, la tête de Francis devait lui faire comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave avec le russe.

« Que se passe-t-il, mi hermano ? Ivan te fait des misères ? »

Il lui fallait un plan de contre-attaque ! Son cher Arthur était en jeu ! Et s'il ne parvenait pas à coincer Russie, il allait devoir se coltiner les avances de son ancien amant, et ce serait la limite de l'infidélité que de rester volontairement près de quelqu'un qui vous propose de sortir avec !

Il devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher Ivan de faire quoique ce soit ce week-end. S'il arrivait à mettre son cher président en rogne contre lui, il serait contraint de se faire sermonner pendant que lui irait se prélasser auprès d'Arthur. Oui, c'était ça ! Il devait mettre le président russe en colère contre son allégorie territoriale !

« Réponds-moi, Francis. Là, je commence sérieusement à avoir peur pour ta santé mentale… »

Et qui de mieux qu'Antonio pour l'aider ?

« Francis ? réessayait inlassablement l'hispanique avec un air de plus en plus inquiet.

_ Antonio, je… je… C'est terrible… Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

_ Commence par ce que tu veux, je t'écouterais jusqu'au bout, mon frère ! Quoique tu ais sur le cœur, je serais là ! »

Il était tellement gentil que Francis s'en voulut un instant de devoir l'utiliser pour son plan. Bon, au moins, il n'avait prévu de ne mentir qu'à moitié.

Prenant un air de victime malmenée, Francis continua, une petite humidité perlant au coin de ses yeux :

« Je ne me sens pas à l'aise, Antonio… Ivan m'a encore fait des propositions louches…

_ Comment ça « encore » ?! Ce n'est pas la première fois ?! Dios mío ! Quelle horreur !

_ Je… Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé ? Oh… C'est que j'avais honte, tu comprends… ? gémit le français alors que son frère se faisait complètement avoir par sa comédie. Il y a quelques mois, Ivan est venu pour qu'on se remette en couple… Mais j'ai refusé. Et depuis…

_ Depuis ? Que se passe-t-il depuis ?

_ Il me harcèle. Parfois sexuellement… Et aujourd'hui, c'est pire que tout… J'en fais des cauchemars la nuit, tant j'ai peur… Le croiser dans un couloir devient une torture… Pourquoi cela doit-il m'arriver ? Est-ce ma faute ? Ne suis-je qu'un jouet avec lequel il s'amuse ? Pourquoi ne veut-il pas comprendre que je ne peux pas accepter ses avances ? Il sait que je suis déjà amoureux de… enfin bref ! Excuse-moi de t'embêter avec ça, Antonio, mais… j'avais besoin de me confier.

_ Ne sois pas désolé, Francis. Je comprends très bien…

_ Je crois que je vais m'isoler un peu, mon vieux. Tu comprends, je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça… Pour trouver une solution qui me sortirait de ce pétrin… Et me mettre en phase avec moi-même…

_ Je t'en prie, c'est compréhensible. Va te prendre un verre au bar pour te détendre.

_ Tu as raison. J'y vais de ce pas ».

Francis partit en direction dudit bar, seul, le sourire aux lèvres. Si tout se passait comme prévu, dans un quart d'heure, il serait débarrassé de Russie.

De là où il était, le français avait une belle vue sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Antonio avait rejoint Prusse qui semblait intrigué devant la mine déconfite de son grand ami. Ce dernier lui racontait quelque chose qui avait l'air très important – surement l'affaire « harcèlement sexuel » de Francis. Gilbert sembla soudainement atterré par ce que lui disait Antonio.

Mais ils n'avaient pas vu Matthieu se glisser derrière eux – car le petit cherchait toujours son cher oncle. Et il avait tout entendu, apparemment, puisqu'il se mit à pousser un cri d'horreur qui attira l'attention des deux membres du Bad Friend Trio. Espagne était mal à l'aise et tentait de rattraper le coup, mais Canada partait déjà à la recherche de quelqu'un. Le laissant faire car trop sonnés par la nouvelle, Gilbert et Antonio prenaient un autre chemin.

Si vous demandiez à Francis s'il était fier de son plan, il vous répondrait oui, sans hésiter.

Il sirota un délicieux alcool finlandais, très fin et gouteux, pendant que la salle semblait peu à peu changer d'humeur à mesure que la rumeur qu'il avait lancée se rependait. Des chuchotements horrifiés grondèrent dans quelques murmures de reproches, des questions se posaient à voix basse, cherchant une explication ou des preuves. Quelques ignorants, au courant de rien, comme Danemark et les deux avec qui il discutaient depuis le début par exemple, se sentaient mal à l'aise dans cette ambiance électrique.

Cette sensation de contrôle… Délicieux.

Francis but une autre gorgée du délicieux nectar avant d'être rejoint par son adorable anglais préféré, furibond si on jugeait son expression faciale.

_ Francis !

_ Oh, Arthur, mon lapin d'amour ! Justement ! Je t'ai cherché tout à l'heure, mais impossible de te…

_ C'est quoi cette histoire d'harcèlement sexuel ?! Qu'est-ce que cet enfoiré de buveur de vodka a osé te faire ! Canada est venu me voir il y a quelques minutes pour me dire qu'il avait entendu quelque chose comme quoi tu te faisais harceler sexuellement ! Il parait que tu n'en dors plus et que tu es à bout ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

_ Shhh ! Tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous, Arthur.

_ Et alors ?!

_ Je dois faire profil bas en attendant que mon plan fonctionne.

_ Un plan ? Quel plan ? Mais qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu as encore prévu ?

_ Quelque chose pour assurer notre week-end, mon amour.

_ Quoi ? »

Continuant à déguster son breuvage, Francis conta ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt, sous le regard horrifié d'Arthur, qui l'écoutait sans l'interrompre.

« Je vois pas comment te faire passer pour une victime va arranger notre problème, Francis ! Au pire, le président russe te prendra à part, loin d'Ivan, mais ça n'arrangera rien !

_ Ce n'est pas le président qui va sanctionner Ivan… Non… Ce sera beaucoup plus drôle que tu ne le penses ».

Au loin, Francis vit Italie se jeter dans les bras d'Allemagne, en larmes. Il lui parlait à toute vitesse, complètement submergé par sa tristesse. Ludwig écoutait avec intérêt, acceptant de jouer le rôle du policier ou du juge. Il semblait complètement outré par ce qu'il entendait. Francis savait bien qu'il regrettait toujours ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ludwig était un soldat très combattif mais certainement pas un monstre. Et sa sensibilité le rendait honteux de ce qu'il avait fait – alors que Francis savait que les Alliés étaient aussi coupables que l'Axe dans un certain sens. Alors, entendre que Francis se faisait harceler, ça devait réveiller quelque chose chez l'allemand.

« Mon plan va être un succès total…

_ Francis… Je veux comprendre…

_ Ces derniers temps, Russie a été accusé d'avoir un comportement assez limite envers les autres pays, et c'est une atteinte à la paix entre nos nations. De ce fait, Allemagne lui a fermement remonté les bretelles, le trimestre dernier. La menace était claire : si Ivan continue à avoir un comportement louche envers quelqu'un, il ferait l'objet d'une sanction disciplinaire qui, apparemment, nécessite une réunion entre le président russe et la chancelière allemande – et le duo Ivan/Ludwig, bien sûr.

_ Attends… En gros, t'es en train de me dire que tu as rependu une rumeur pour qu'Allemagne lui gueule dessus ?!

_ Et puisque Lulu est très compétent et aime que les choses soient faites vite et bien, il va surement demander que cette réunion ait lieu…

_ … ce week-end…, termina Angleterre avec une tête d'éberluée. J'arrive pas à croire que t'ai fait ça… C'est de la manipulation pure et dure !

_ Il m'a fait un coup bas aussi, j'ai le droit de me venger ! Et tu m'en as fait des pires !

_ Mais c'est grave comme accusation ! Et puis, nous deux, c'était différent ! Sur les mers, y avait pas de lois le but, c'était de se débarrasser de l'autre ! Là, on est au XXIème siècle !

_ Connaissant Ivan, il va trouver des arguments pour s'en sortir… Il sait se montrer très convainquant lorsqu'il s'y met. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de grandes conséquences à ce qui sera dit aujourd'hui. Surtout que certains vont se dire que ce ne sont que des rumeurs. En tout cas, c'est marrant de voir comment fonctionne le réseau d'information de cette endroit !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

_ Antonio a prévenu Gilbert ils ont été chopés par Matthieu. Puis Tonio en a parlé à Lovino pendant que Matty chéri en parlait à Alfred et toi. Entre temps, Gil l'a dit à Elizaveta, qui l'a dit à Roderich, alors que Lovi en parlait à Feliciano, qui en a parlé à Ludwig. C'est magnifique… Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait aller aussi vite et de manière si efficace. Tiens, Allemagne se dirige vers Russie. Comme c'est bizarre… »

Dubitatif, Arthur observait la scène absurde qui se déroulait. Allemagne semblait hors de lui et venait d'interpellé le russe de manière très stricte. Il débita un flot de parole qui choqua le grand aux cheveux délavés, qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à un tel retournement de situation. Et à mesure que Ludwig parlait, il perdait deux ou trois couleurs, finissant blanc comme un linge, passablement enragé contre le plan dans lequel il était tombé. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, cherchant quelqu'un des yeux, et lorsqu'il vit Francis, aux côtés de son anglais favoris, Ivan lui envoya le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve.

Sadique et très mauvais, Francis lui fit un clin d'œil enjôleur avant de prendre Arthur par la taille pour l'amener plus loin, ignorant les coups de coude qu'il se prenait dans les côtes.

« Bravo pour cet incident diplomatique tu viens de te faire un ennemi, stupid french, ragea l'anglais. Et Russie, rien que ça !

_ Oh, tu sais… Napoléon nous a laissé un froid et je pense qu'une certaine rancune demeure entre nous deux, depuis lors.

_ Ne reparle plus jamais de cet enculé !

_ Dis donc, toi ! Un peu de respect pour les morts ! Et fais attention à ton langage ou je devrais te laver la bouche au savon !

_ Ne me touche même pas !

_ 17h30, ça te va ?

_ Pardon ? Quel rapport ?

_ Tu prends ton Channel pour venir à Paris, ce qui te prendra environ 2h30. Puis on se fait 5h de train pour descendre jusqu'à Perpignan. Je pense qu'on arrivera entre 1h et 2h du matin. On n'aura qu'à paresser au lit le lendemain.

_ Je vais essayer de me libérer le plus tôt possible mais c'est d'accord. Il n'empêche que t'as une façon bizarre de changer de sujet, toi… »

Sans signe avant-coureur, Francis partit en direction du buffet, lâchant Arthur qui se retrouva seul, sans comprendre cette réaction. Il allait lui courir après pour lui apprendre à ne **jamais** laissé le grand Arthur Kirkland en plan comme ça, mais le français revint rapidement, une assiette remplie en mains, tout sourire.

Arthur leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

_ Un plat que je tenais à te faire partager, mon cher Arthur. Il s'agit de cuisses de poules d'eau, animal qu'on trouve un peu partout en Europe, et qui est très bon ! Comme c'est une sorte de dérivé de la poule, finalement et ça a presque le même goût. Et je te jure que c'est pas une espèce menacé ! J'étais content que Danemark en ait préparé puisque ce n'est pas le plat le plus connu de France. Mais c'est super bon ! On en a mangé, une fois, avec Haute-Normandie et Basse-Normandie, lorsque je les avais invités.

_ Des poules d'eau ?

_ Y en a aussi en Angleterre donc, si tu aimes, tu pourras en trouver. Rahlala, Arthur chéri ! Tu pourrais au moins t'intéresser aux espèces qui vivent sur tes terres !

_ Shut up, bastard ! Je connais plus de choses que tu ne crois !

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tiens ! Fais « ahhh » pour Grand Frère France ! »

Il lui mit la cuisse devant la bouche, l'air paternel et tout gentil. Tellement qu'Arthur tomba à pieds joints dans le piège et croqua dans la chair tendre et rôtie, dégustant la viande douce et chaude qui envahissait sa bouche. La sauce qui accompagnait enveloppait la saveur du plat dans un cocon caramélisée aux petits légumes. C'était juste divin.

« C'est comment ? demanda le français en appréciant le visage rougie de plaisir de son amant qui avait instinctivement fermé les yeux pour savourer.

_ C'est… pas mauvais du tout…, maugréa l'anglais de mauvaise foi. Disons que c'est pas mal cuisiné !

_ En fait, c'était des cuisses de grenouille ».

Il avait lâché l'information avait tant de souplesse et de naturel qu'Arthur ne fit pas attention tout de suite à ce qu'il avait dit. Puis il enregistra enfin l'aveu. Offrant un regard dégoûté à l'assiette, il releva la tête vers son compagnon, très lentement, dangereusement, le visage dénué de compassion et de sentiments.

Francis comprit le danger et partit en courant, sous le regard respectueux d'Islande qui le félicita d'intérieurement d'avoir réussi sa mission.

Décidemment, Francis était dans sa journée « manipulation ».

*o0~O~0o*

« Aucun regret ? »

Francis leva les yeux de son livre, accueillant le sourire odieux d'Arthur par un haussement de sourcils ironique. Ils étaient dans le train en direction de Perpignan, seuls dans la voiture que Francis avait intégralement réservé afin d'être seul avec l'anglais parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter des cris d'enfants ou des musiques trop fortes d'adolescents. Sur la porte coulissante qui permettait de passer de la voiture précédente à celui où ils étaient, il avait placé un grand drap avec un écriteau sur lequel il avait écrit « entrée interdite ». Puisqu'ils avaient déjà vu le contrôleur, plus aucune raison ne pouvait attirer quelqu'un dans ce lieu. Enfin de la paix dans ce bas monde !

« Si tu parles de Russie : certainement pas. Si tu parles de nos trois jours de fugue : encore moins ».

Arthur rigola devant cette répartie. Il plaignait un peu le russe qui se ferait fortement sermonné par Allemagne pour des broutilles en parties sorties de l'esprit déjanté du français. Mais il était trop content d'être là où il en était pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour passer le temps, il se plut à contempler le visage de son amant, qui lisait tranquillement un livre de Charlotte Brontë – afin d'apprendre à connaitre le pays de son cher anglais, qui appréciait l'effort. Tout comme il appréciait les deux boutons détachés de sa chemise, s'ouvrant légèrement comme une tentation dissimulée par le Diable. Et l'odeur de pomme qui s'échappait de ses doux cheveux noués à la va-vite paraissait aussi alléchant, car il dégageait une aura plus cruelle, et paradoxalement attirante puisqu'Arthur appréciait quand il pouvait se mesurer à aussi monstrueux que lui (il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le degré de Mal qui sévissait dans ses veines et dans celles de son homologue). Ses longs doigts qui tournaient les pages semblaient divins – et ils l'étaient pour les caresses et la cuisine, cet enfoiré. Chaque mouvement semblait si doux et si maitrisé, trahissant une grande confiance en soi, et cela provoqua chez Arthur une envie folle de le voir dans l'état contraire, c'est-à-dire, perdu et pantelant.

Soudainement, Francis ferma son livre et le posa devant lui, sous le regard interrogateur de l'anglais. Puis, contre toute attente, le français retira un autre bouton de sa chemise, ce qui fit rougir fougueusement son vis-à-vis, habitué à ce que ce genre de manœuvre soit suivi de quelque chose de plus physique et charnel.

« W-w-what are you doing ?! cria-il en redressant le dos.

_ Ça va faire bientôt dix minutes que tu me regardes avec cette même intensité. Je m'en voudrais de te laisser sur ta faim, chéri. Heureusement que je suis généreux car j'accepte de partager mon wonderful corps avec toi. Pour ton plus grand plaisir.

_ Non, attends ! On… On est… On est dans le train !

_ Voiture 18, au bout de l'engin, avec un panneau d'interdiction d'entrer sur la porte. Seuls, donc ».

Malgré les longues années de relation qu'ils avaient eue, Arthur était toujours sous le choc quand Francis lui proposait de faire ce genre de choses dans des lieux publiques. Certes, l'adrénaline du danger était un super stimulant mais ça restait une idée perverse de ce foutu français.

Celui-là se glissa sous la table de voyage pour arriver entre les jambes d'Arthur, qui comprenait peu à peu ce qui était prévu dans cette tête de malade du sexe.

Joueur, Francis se colla à lui, enserrant sa taille avec ses bras, collant sa tête contre son abdomen qui se contracta d'appréhension, parsemant son ventre de baisers doux – et l'anglais ne put se retenir de penser que sans la chemise, se serait encore meilleur puisqu'il serait directement en contact avec cette chaleur désirable. Arthur se tendait déjà et oublia un soupir qui s'envola dans le compartiment qui semblait se réchauffer. Le français rigola devant cette réaction et fit remonter sa main le long du mollet de l'anglais, puis le long de sa cuisse, doucement, jusqu'à arriver à la ceinture qu'il détacha en sifflotant, l'air de rien.

Après un bref sursaut de panique, Arthur accepta de perdre cette manche en laissant son amant faire ce qu'il voulait. Ressentant ce charmant abandon, Francis sourit en faisant glisser le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'Arthur sur ses chevilles.

Là, il devait entrer dans une phase de grande concentration car son but était tout simple : faire plaisir à Arthur. Dans ce genre de cas, le français faisait marcher ses méninges afin de calculer si, oui ou non, « tel » ou « tel » endroit serait susceptible de faire gémir son partenaire. Et pour Arthur, il prendrait le temps de l'amener dans les limbes de la luxure, en passant par toutes les portes du plaisir et de l'affection.

Et oui, parce qu'il n'existe rien de plus splendide au monde qu'un Arthur qui s'abandonne progressivement à lui.

Francis toucha doucement le sexe devant lui, caressant avec patience, passant le pouce sur la tête et, surtout, ne manquant pas d'observer le visage de son compagnon déjà presque essoufflé.

Leur dernière fois remontait à si longtemps que leur frustration commune remontait précipitamment à la surface et… comment dire ? Le désir semblait monter beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu.

En à peine quelques minutes, l'anglais bandait déjà de façon spectaculaire. Pourtant, Francis y allait patiemment, sans geste trop brusque qui risquait de réveiller une certaine passion sauvage qu'ils savaient violente – surtout lors de leurs ébats. Et lui-même se sentait rapidement allumé, sa propre respiration lui faisant défaut.

Il allait donc falloir raccourcir les préliminaires. De toute façon, il prendrait son temps au cours des trois jours qu'ils allaient passer ensembles.

Sans cérémonie, Francis fit glisser sa main jusqu'en bas du sexe de son amant, afin de permettre à sa bouche de prendre la place de son pouce. Il se délecta alors sans honte du cri que l'autre avait poussé. Pressé de débuter leurs ébats, Francis laissa d'abord sa langue tourner sur le gland, laissant sa main pomper encore ce qu'elle pouvait, avant d'approfondir le contact en laissant sa langue glisser sur l'ensemble du membre. Les sensations multipliés par mille, Arthur émit une plainte érotique en tendant ses jambes tremblantes. Il suffoqua lorsqu'il fut entièrement pris dans une chaleur plutôt humide. Toujours sous le coup de va-et-vient irréguliers, l'anglais commença à voir flou, bloqué dans un espace où seul le plaisir régnait.

Avec son reste de lucidité, il attrapa les longs cheveux qui chatouillaient ses cuisses et tira en arrière pour mettre fin à cette douce torture. Son camarade le regarda avec un air surpris, peu habitué à ce qu'on l'arrête en si bon chemin.

Pour seule justification, Arthur marmonna un fragile « and you… » entre deux halètements. Francis comprit immédiatement qu'Arthur avait honte de prendre son pied tout seul. Un jour, il lui avait confié qu'il adorait entendre le mélange de leurs deux voix pendant l'amour. C'était une sorte de fétichisme. La voix.

Et vu dans quel état était le jeune anglais, il n'allait sans doute plus tarder à jouir. Et tous les deux voulaient le faire dans un même élan, comme dans des retrouvailles – ce qui était le cas, dans un certain sens. De ce fait, les projets de Francis étaient compromis. De lenteur et tendresse, ils allaient devoir basculer dans la passion et l'empressement – qui constituait une partie très érotique de l'acte sexuel.

Francis accepta enfin de sortir de sous la table. Il avança en avant, soulevant Arthur par la même occasion pour l'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Enfin… « asseoir » était un bien grand mot quand on constatait qu'il n'avait que ses propres cuisses sur celles de Francis, les mollets entourant ses hanches de façon mécanique et les fesses ne reposant sur rien.

Doté d'un petit sentiment de paranoïa, Arthur regardait la porte du compartiment d'un œil, pendant que l'autre attrapait un flacon de lubrifiant dans le sac qui trainait sur le bout de la table pour en répandre sur sa main.

« T'as toujours ce qu'il faut sur toi… pervers…, marmonna l'anglais en passant ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre lui.

_ Tout pour ton bonheur, mon amour, répondit-il en commençant à le préparer ».

Le nez collé contre l'épaule de son amant, Arthur serrait les dents pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir.

« Ahhn ! »

Sauf que cet enfoiré venait de toucher un point sensible.

Arthur ferma les yeux sous l'impulsion du plaisir, les membres un peu raides. Il devait attendre que cette désagréable douleur cesse. Pour le faire patienter, Francis commença à embrasser ce qu'il pouvait. Son cou, son oreille ou bien encore sa joue. La distinction entre la douleur du bas et le plaisir du haut produisait un mélange envoutant et appréciable sur le jeune anglais.

Après quelques mouvements de ciseaux, Francis retira ses doigts sous une plainte érotique d'une certaine personne, qui semblait avoir retenu sa respiration depuis un bout de temps. Maintenant, il se sentait frustré en attendant que Francis ouvre son pantalon.

Mais au lieu de commencer à le prendre, le plus vieux se mit à chercher quelque chose dans sa poche.

« Wha… What are you… doing… fucking bastard…? »

Ignorant l'insulte, l'autre sortit un préservatif qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler. Arthur ne comprit pas l'utilité de l'action puisqu'ils l'avaient déjà fait sans ça plus d'une fois. Et ils se savaient tous les deux en parfaite santé.

« Why, Francis ?

_ Pour que tu ne te retrouve pas à marcher avec un certain quelque chose qui te coule entre les cuisses, mon chéri ».

Et voilà qu'il recommençait avec sa foutue gentillesse irréprochable. Comment diable faisait-il pour constamment penser à tous les petits détails qui rendaient la vie plus agréable ? Arthur en était ému, de ce souci que se faisait Francis lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur bien-être. Etait-ce spontané chez lui ou réfléchissait-il à comment assurer un certain bonheur au sein de leur couple ?

Pour ne pas rester complétement passif, Arthur choisit lui-même de faire avancer les choses en attrapant la verge tendue de son amant pour la diriger vers son entrée, plaquant son front sur celui de l'autre pour le regarder dans les yeux, appréciant l'amour qui s'y lisait intensément. Puis, progressivement, il descendit ses hanches vers le bas, s'enfonçant sur un pilier qui l'obligea à pousser un long soupir érotique.

Ils avaient presque oubliés à quel point leur union était sensuelle et grisante. La vague de sentiments qui les avaient sans cesse traversés depuis des siècles semblait agir comme un manteau sur leurs peaux brulantes, accentuant encore davantage les bienfaits que l'amour leur apportait.

Ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine et débutèrent leurs ébats.

Francis prit Arthur sous les cuisses pour le monter puis le redescendre sur lui, régulièrement et, dans un premier temps, calmement. Il ne voulait pas le blesser et savait qu'il était obligatoire de commencer avec tendresse pour que son partenaire se détende plus vite. Au bout de quelques petites minutes, Arthur prit lui-même l'initiative de monter et descendre plus hâtivement sur le sexe qui l'accueillait, gémissant à chaque coup de reins. Francis cherchait encore sa prostate, changeant souvent d'angle pour mieux satisfaire son amant.

Leur peau devenait moite et transpirante, enveloppée par les claquements de leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre, érotique et puissant. Un flot appréciable de gémissements étouffés sortait de la gorge d'Arthur, noyé quelque part entre le plaisir et l'onirisme. Francis, quant à lui, semblait gronder comme le tonnerre déchainé, maintenant fermement les cuisses de son partenaire.

Leurs corps glissèrent à l'horizontale et Arthur se retrouva allongé sur le dos avec un certain français sur lui, qui embrassait sa gorge, sa joue et ses lèvres d'un geste empressé. N'arrêtant jamais ses baisers, France attrapa les jambes de son compagnon afin de les emmener sur ses épaules, rendant la pénétration beaucoup plus profonde. Là, Arthur cria.

Francis l'avait enfin trouvé, ce point sensible dans ce corps qui se tordait de plaisir sous ses coups. Les lèvres qu'il embrassait s'ouvraient en grand pour déverser des gémissements incontrôlés et une certaine humidité commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux.

Arthur lui soufflait d'aller plus vite, de ne surtout pas s'arrêter, et l'autre s'entendait répondre des mots d'amour. Leurs deux corps serrés l'un contre l'autre irradiaient de chaleur et ils se surprirent à s'enlacer si fortement qu'ils en auraient des marques.

Arthur sentit qu'il allait hurler bien plus fort que de raison et que cela allait ameuter les passagers des autres wagons, ce qu'il ne voulait bien sûr pas. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour tenter de se bâillonner lui-même mais sentait que ça n'allait pas être assez efficace.

« Mords-moi, lui conseilla Francis entre deux halètements ».

Il le fit, plantant ses dents dans la chair tendre de cette épaule offerte. Le français sentit une douleur agaçante à cet endroit, mais n'eut pas le temps de comprendre jusqu'à quel point il avait mal car, déjà, l'orgasme monta dans leurs deux corps enlacés. Les membres se tendirent, les cœurs battirent à tout rompre et ils se déversèrent enfin.

Avec son reste d'énergie, Francis se retira de son compagnon et se débarrassa du préservatif en le mettant dans la petite poubelle du train. Arthur restait immobile, complétement éreinté par leur précédente étreinte. On pouvait observer quelques petites larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux, contrastant avec le fin sourire satisfait qui germait sur ses lèvres rougies. Francis embrassa les larmes d'amour de son cher anglais avant d'offrir ses lèvres à celles de l'autre, les emmenant dans un baiser passionné.

« Je t'aime, Arthur.

_ Mmmh… »

Ce fut le français qui les rhabilla tous les deux car Arthur tombait de fatigue. Il se coucha sur le double-siège pendant que le plus âgé retournait à sa place, de l'autre côté de la table qui les séparait.

Un simple coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui montra son reflet.

Et derrière son expression exténuée, il voyait de la retenue. Cela l'étonna profondément.

Il se retenait. De quoi donc ? Tout allait pourtant pour le mieux, il était de nouveau avec son cher Arthur, après une longue période de solitude. De quoi pouvait-il bien se retenir alors qu'il avait maintenant tout ce qu'il désirait ?

France fixa intensément son reflet, immobile, les yeux grands ouverts et les lèvres closes, comme s'il voulait gronder quelqu'un. Peut-être lui-même.

Il avait une profonde marque de dents ancrée dans la peau, rouge sang qui tranchait avec la couleur mielleuse qu'elle devait normalement avoir. Il sentait que cet endroit lui lançait un peu, de manière agaçante car constante. Il avait… mal.

C'était Angleterre qui l'avait ainsi marqué dans sa chair. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ce sera toujours Angleterre qui le marquait ainsi. Il n'y avait que lui pour ça. C'était le seul qui avait tout tenté, pendant des centaines années, pour le soumettre à lui, sans honte ni remords. Des siècles de faux-semblants et d'hypocrisie maladive.

France, dont les mains tremblotaient légèrement, se mit à passer mécaniquement ses doigts sur la morsure visible. Ses traits faciaux se durcirent, il le voyait dans la vitre et sa mâchoire se crispait sans bonne excuse. Pour une raison étrange et inconnue, il souhaitait hurler de la pleine force de ses poumons. Mais il se contint, en tant que gentilhomme bien éduqué qu'il faisait croire d'être, et il dissimula la preuve fatidique en ajustant son col de chemise. Ni vu, ni connu.

Plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à la gare de Perpignan, éreintés pour diverses raisons. Francis parvint à arrêter un taxi qui les emmena en direction de la fameuse maison secondaire où ils allaient passer leur week-end tant espéré. Durant le voyage, Arthur piqua du nez jusqu'à s'endormir mollement contre l'épaule de Francis, dont le regard était inexplicablement attiré vers l'extérieur. Mais lorsqu'il sentit ce poids sur lui, une douce compassion le prit et il résolu de s'occuper de son petit protégé une fois arrivés à bon-port. En faisant cela, il aurait la vague impression de se faire pardonner pour ses mauvaises pensées de tout à l'heure.

« Fatigué, votre ami, constata le chauffeur d'un air désabusé. Vous allez réussir à le sortir de la voiture ?

_ Oui, oui, ne vous en faites donc pas. Je le porterais jusqu'à la maison, je le mettrais en pyjama et je le coucherais moi-même.

_ Avec les valises ?

_ Ne me sous-estimez pas, cher ami. Rien n'est trop dur lorsqu'il s'agit de mes proches ».

_Surtout Arthur, en fait_, devrait avouer le grand blond, mais un silence maladif le prit alors qu'il continuait d'explorer le paysage de ses yeux troublés.

Quelque chose n'allait décidemment pas avec lui, en ce moment. Et ce quelque chose semblait étroitement lié à son amant inconscient. Et Francis avait peur que cela ne nuisent à leur relation pourtant idyllique.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du premier chapitre. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Je vais faire en sorte de clore cette histoire en quatre chapitres.<strong>

**(1) Léon et Chris sont les personnages principaux du jeu Resident evil. Ils sont trop cool, tous les deux ! Mais bien sûr, n'oubliez pas que les zombies n'existent pas, hein ! Et les chinoises sexy, avec des petits culs bien serrés dans du cuir moulant, qui volent avec un grappin-arbalète et qui parlent toutes seules non plus ! Les craintes d'Allemagne au sujet des jeux vidéo sont compréhensibles ! Regardez tous les jeux r18 qu'on sort ! Et vas-y qu'on tue des nazis, des russes, des extraterrestres, des zombies, des lapins crétins, et blablabla ! C'est l'hécatombe ! Nous allons tous mourir ! Ahhhhhh !**

**(2) Big Brother du roman 1984 de George Orwell, publié en 1949, est l'entité qui épie tout le monde en permanence, sous le slogan très appétissant de « Big Brother is watching you » (paye tes cauchemars après ça) afin de maintenir un ordre parfait dans Océania (le lieu où tout ce bordel se déroule) et – oh bah ça alors ! – il ressemble à Hitler ! C'est dingue ! Quatre ans après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, en plus ! C'est fou les coïncidences ! J'ai utilisé ce nom pour l'humour parce que Francis aime bien s'appeler « Grand Frère » donc, finalement, ça a fait un jeu de mot assez bizarre. Disons que c'était mon délire du moment !**


	2. Chapitre II: Isolement et retrouvailles

**Le Week-end de 1000 ans**

**Bonjour et bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Me voilà à nouveau parmi vous pour une nouveau chapitre. Merci pour les précédentes reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir. J'espère vous garder toujours en haleine avec ce chapitre-ci. Je dirais qu'il représente le calme avant la tempête, bien que vous allez sentir très certainement qu'li y a de fortes probabilité qu'il y ait une éventuelle possible merde. Mais ça, je vous laisse le découvrir.**

** ;D**

**Alors bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Biz'!**

**Chapitre II :**

Une paire d'yeux verdoyants s'entrouvrit doucement, puis papillonna afin de chasser les dernières brides de sommeil qui s'y était incrustées. Après un long bâillement silencieux, Arthur tourna son visage encore endormi vers le réveil sur le coin de la table de nuit. Il était tout juste 10h30 du matin et Francis n'était pas dans le lit.

Ce fut la première constatation qu'Arthur se fit et il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par cette cruelle absence. Il n'aurait pas été contre une petite séance de câlins au lit. Surtout après avoir fait Londres-Paris en Eurostar, Paris-Perpignan en TGV et Perpignan-petit bourg paumé quelque part en pays Catalan en taxi, le tout après des mois de travail intensif loin d'une quelconque vie sociale.

Il commençait à se demander avec intérêt – et ce n'était pas trop tôt – comment il était arrivé là. Vraisemblablement, un certain français s'était occupé de lui la veille car Arthur se sentait emmitouflé dans un pyjama doux et qui sentait encore le propre. Il félicitait intérieurement le courage de son compagnon pour avoir porté deux valises et un poids mort sur le dos à une heure pas possible. Les rideaux étaient tirés, les valises sagement posées dans un coin de la chambre et une fine odeur de viennoiseries commençait à envahir la maison.

Au moment où l'anglais commença à saliver et à se dire qu'il fallait mieux qu'il descende pour manger, le parquet craquela sous les pas lents et calmes de Francis. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte doucement, d'une légère pression d'épaule contre le bois peint car ses mains étaient occupées à tenir un plateau qui sentait bon la cuisine bien faite – salaud de français cuisiniers qui se la pète. Il semblait surpris de constater que son cher Arthur était déjà réveillé, s'attendant peut-être à ce qu'il hiberne toute la sainte journée comme un ours en hiver. Aussitôt, un sourire tendre s'empara de ses lèvres et il posa le plateau qu'il tenait dans les mains sur la table basse pour s'asseoir contre son amour et l'embrasser.

« Bonjour, Arthur. Bien dormi ?

_ Humoui..., marmonna-t-il. Merci pour hier soir, tu aurais dû me réveiller plutôt que de porter les valises et moi jusqu'ici.

_ T'enlever à ton doux songes ? Oh non, je n'aurais jamais osé ! Tu étais si mignon comme ça… Si inoffensif que j'aurais pu te faire subir n'importe quoi sans que tu ne te débattes… Le fantasme de toute une vie.

_ Gardes tes idées sales pour toi, bastard.

_ Content de voir que tu es toujours aussi ronchon le matin.

_ La faute à qui ? »

Francis ricana et déposa ses lèvres contre son front avant d'attraper le plateau pour l'amener sur le lit. Il y avait des petits pains au chocolat, des croissants, des tartines, des confitures, deux verres de jus d'orange et des fruits.

« Petit-déjeuner au lit ? Thanks, Francis. Tu peux vraiment être utile quand tu veux.

_ Et préparé avec amour, s'il-te-plait ! répliqua l'autre en ignorant la remarque sarcastique ».

_Avec amour. Amour._

Le mot emporta l'anglais dans une sorte de demi-rêve éveillé. Il n'allait pas l'avouer ouvertement mais, lorsque Francis s'exprimait ainsi, il pouvait tout obtenir de lui. Tout pourvu qu'il ne brise pas ce doux cocon de bonheur.

Francis attrapa soigneusement une belle tranche de brioche moelleuse et un couteau argenté si brillant qu'on se reflétait dedans. Toujours ce petit luxe qu'affectionnait le français et qui, parfois, exaspérait l'anglais. Non, en fait, ça l'exaspérait _toujours_ mais il avait des efforts pour se contenir.

« Quelle confiture veux-tu ? demanda le plus vieux d'une voix mielleuse tandis qu'Arthur sortait doucement de sa rêverie.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Heu… De la confiture ? Heu… Je… Quel choix ai-je ? »

Francis choisit de laisser passer ce moment d'inattention, sachant pertinemment que ce petit rageux allait encore s'énerver s'il faisait une quelconque remarque sur les capacités d'Arthur à se déconcentrer rapidement. Et puis, il était adorable quand il bafouillait.

Il attrapa une cuillère, la mit dans un des pots de confitures qui trainaient sur le plateau et apporta le met près des lèvres de son amant, qui clignota mécaniquement des yeux, le temps de comprendre qu'il était censé avalé la mixture pour émettre une opinion sur son goût.

Sa langue passa sous l'objet pour éviter toute chute peu classe alors que ses deux lèvres s'ouvraient sur la mixture. Il aspira doucement la gelée et laissa sa langue passer sur la cuillère pour y recueillir l'ensemble du mélange sucré qui envahissait sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux, dégustant le produit frais qu'on lui offrait, cherchant précisément le fruit porteur d'un tel goût.

« Mangue ? »

Francis sourit et lui montra le pot où était écrit « Mangue fraiche » en lettres stylisées.

« Est-ce que c'est bon ? demanda innocemment le français en s'extasiant sur l'apparence offerte et désirable d'un Arthur transporté par les saveurs qu'il goutait ».

Pour seule réponse, son homologue l'entraina dans un profond baiser amoureux, combattant sa langue avec la sienne. Francis goutait le fruit exotique en même temps que ces lèvres douces qui s'étiraient subtilement en un sourire odieux. Puis Arthur rompit le baiser, sans se débarrasser de cet air ironique qui, associé à ses joues rouges, son souffle haché et le haut de son torse mis à nu, le rendait plus désirable que Vénus.

Ô comme Francis se mit à adorer ce pyjama qu'il avait mis à Arthur la veille et dont les deux premiers boutons se détachaient toujours à chaque mouvement qui tirait trop sur le tissus. Arthur avait l'air de sortir d'une séance de sexe et d'en attendre une autre.

« Je prends ça pour un ''oui'', dans ce cas ».

S'envoyant des regards suggestifs, les deux hommes s'amusèrent pendant une demi-heure à manger sensuellement, dans le seul but de chauffer l'autre. C'était un jeu qu'ils avaient l'habitude de faire ensemble et qu'ils commençaient à maitriser à la perfection. Par exemple, Francis venait de mordre délicatement dans un quartier d'orange, faisant couler le jus le long de sa mâchoire. Arthur se fit un plaisir de passer sa langue pour y récolter le coulis acide. Etrangement, ils étaient soudainement incapables de manger proprement. Il y avait toujours un peu de confiture ou de jus qui leur coulait sur les doigts ou le visage, les obligeant à lécher leur peau salies. Comme par hasard.

Francis passa son bras dans le dos d'Arthur, l'attirant dans un baiser chauffé pendant que l'autre caressait amoureusement ses cheveux et sa joue. Leurs langues se débattaient avec empressement, allaient et venaient dans ces deux bouches haletantes, s'étirant et se rétractant comme les pas d'une danse. Arthur brisa l'étreinte pour aller parsemer la joue de son amant de léger smacks qui pouvaient descendre sur toute la mâchoire et monter jusqu'à la tempe.

« Mmmh… Alors dis-moi, mon lapin… Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? ».

Arthur mordit fiévreusement son lobe d'oreille, s'attirant une plainte que Francis n'avait pas réussi à dissimuler. Ça, c'était une vengeance où il ne s'y connaissait pas.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ce surnom, crétin de français.

_ Honhonhon… De quoi te plains-tu ? Je crois me souvenir que tu aimes que je t'appelle comme ça lorsque je te prends, Arthur. Par exemple, la fois où nous étions dans la salle de repos après le meeting du…

_ Raaaah ! Tais-toi donc ! Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça !

_ Tu as raison. Le vivre est beaucoup plus excitant. On recommencera à la prochaine réunion ! C'est dans trois mois !

_ Mais ferme-là cinq minutes, stupid pervert ! »

Francis rigola et attrapa un autre quartier d'orange qu'il poussa calmement dans sa bouche, par des gestes maitrisés et enjôleurs. Arthur rougit et détourna le regard avant d'aller lécher les doigts de son amant, sur lesquelles s'étaient rependus un petit filet de jus. Francis faillit avaler de travers et s'étouffer mais il se maitrisa.

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, au fait. Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, aujourd'hui ? »

Arthur poussa le plateau et monta sur les genoux de Francis, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou avec un air d'enfant qui réfléchissait à une question difficile.

Francis sentait une délicieuse chaleur monter dans tout son corps et mit ses mains sur les hanches de l'autre, humant son odeur et caressant sa peau en passant doucement sous son haut de pyjama. Arthur se tendit de plaisir et le laissa aller lécher sa gorge en attendant une réponse.

« Une balade. Je veux qu'on aille se promener ensembles dans un petit coin tranquille que tu choisiras.

_ Une balade en amoureux ? Comme tu es mignon, my cute little rabbit~ !

_ I'll kill you.

_ Oh oui. Tu me tues d'amour, Arthur. Je meurs de désir pour toi chaque jour qui passe ».

Gêné, Arthur lui tira les cheveux en arrière et mordit son cou, s'attirant un « aie, espèce de brute » avant de ricaner comme un diable.

C'est ainsi que le programme de la journée fut décidé. Francis savait déjà où il amènerait son cher Arthur pour l'après-midi. Peut-être même pourraient-ils pique-niquer ensembles d'ailleurs. Dans ce cas-là, Francis allait devoir se mettre à la cuisine de suite. Heureusement, le frigo était bien rempli grâce à la charmante petite Languedoc-Roussillon, que Francis avait appelé la veille du départ pour lui demander de faire quelques achats (qu'il lui rembourserait bien sûr ! Il était un gentilhomme bien éduqué et courtois !) afin que lui et Arthur soient tranquilles. Ils avaient réellement la possibilité de vivre en ermite pendant trois jours, sans qu'aucun trouble-fête quelconque ne se décide à envahir leur intimité.

Arthur se redressa après un ultime baiser et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en déboutonnant les derniers boutons de son haut qu'il fit coulisser à demi sur ses épaules, cherchant volontairement à séduire l'autre.

« Il va vraiment falloir que tu te débarrasse de ce vieux pyjama, Francis. Les premiers boutons ont la fâcheuse tendance à partir et je me retrouve presque torse-nu. C'est embêtant.

_ Juste pour le plaisir de te voir le porter, je vais le garder, mon amour ».

Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de sous-entendu et après qu'Arthur lui ait tiré la langue, le français s'en alla à la cuisine d'où il était précédemment venu et entama la préparation d'un déjeuner irréprochable. Il devait absolument faire des plats anglais ou, du moins, qui plaisaient à Arthur. Cela lui ferait tellement plaisir et puis, entre les mains de Francis, n'importe quel plat anglais pouvait devenir bon (car lui ne brulerait pas la cuisine). Il allait faire des sandwichs, c'était certain pleins de petits sandwichs avec des goûts différents. Au thon, aux crudités, au jambon, au fromage, au saumon, au tarama… Il allait aussi essayer la fameuse recette de Curried football pies, qu'Arthur lui avait montré le trimestre précédent et qui, selon toute vraisemblance, plaisait au jeune anglais, ainsi que les Crumpets au beurre, les brownies et une petite tarte aux abricots !

En réfléchissant plus profondément à son menu du jour, Francis commençait à s'exciter tout seul alors qu'il commençait à sortir les ingrédients des placards et du frigidaire. Il adorait vraiment cuisiner pour les autres, que ce soit sa famille, ses amis, ou ses invités professionnels. Et il savait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire des plats qu'Arthur adorait. En plus, ils allaient passer un moment seuls ensembles pour s'empiffrer de bonnes choses, que demander de plus ?

Pendant que Francis s'émerveillait narcissiquement sur son don pour la cuisine et sur ce qu'il avait prévu de préparer en un temps record, Arthur était encore dans la salle de bain, se débarrassant de ses lambeaux de fatigue. Une fois sorti de la douche, il s'enroula dans une immense serviette cotonneuse. Pendant qu'il frottait ses cheveux afin d'y retirer le surplus d'eau, il attrapa son propre regard dans le miroir un peu embué au-dessus du lavabo.

Il voyait que son teint était plus passable que le reste du temps. Sans nul doute que ce début de weekend avait un bon impact sur lui et que passer par les bras de Francis lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ses lèvres étaient un peu plus rougies qu'à l'accoutumé, ses joues rosés de bonheur, alors que ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir. Il se sentait divinement bien, enroulé dans cette serviette chaude et douce comme une plume géante.

Arthur laissa son cocon protecteur glisser de ses épaules jusqu'à s'écraser parterre. Il accepta sans honte de voir son reflet nu, car il désirait trouver la présence de son amant sur sa peau. Francis n'avait pas encore eu le temps de bien le marquer mais il voyait quelques bleus sur ses hanches qui témoignaient de leurs activités indécentes.

Satisfait de son observation, Arthur s'habilla avec des vêtements décontractés, la première fois depuis longtemps d'ailleurs. Il se sentait tellement plus humain maintenant, comme libéré du poids de sa condition grâce à Francis, même si cela ne durerait que trois jours, tout au plus. Il allait profiter pleinement de ce temps qu'il leur était accordé.

Arthur descendit calmement les escaliers en bois ciré, appréciant les tableaux moyenâgeux sur les murs tapissés et les bougeoirs de style ancien qui luttaient contre la modernité des lustres électriques. Cet endroit avait gardé un certain charme d'époque très appréciable, bien que le Moyen-Age ne soit pas la période qu'il préférait pour quelques raisons qu'il est inutile de rappeler. Depuis le rez-de-chaussée, un délicat arôme de pate cuite s'envolait jusqu'à lui, escortée de puissantes épices ragoutantes. Francis devait assurément être en train de cuisiner en fredonnant quelques chansons mélancoliques qu'il estimait.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de descendre l'escalier, l'anglais suivit naturellement la senteur pour trouver son chemin. Il traversa le couloir qui connectait l'entrée et l'escalier, passant dans le salon en appréciant la charmante cheminée d'époque, et arriva finalement dans une cuisine moderne qui contrastait avec le reste de la maison. On eut dit que Francis était étiré entre deux parties de lui, l'ancien et le nouveau. C'était assez facétieux à constater.

S'engageant dans l'antre à petit pas feutrés, l'invité attrapa son hôte par la taille alors que ce dernier remuait une sauce dans un petit saladier transparent. Francis laissa échapper un souffle court lorsque cette paire de bras s'enroula autour de lui et qu'une masse chaude se colla en ronronnant presque.

« Arthur… »

L'appelé embrassa son dos en remontant sa colonne vertébrale à chaque baiser, arrivant dans sa nuque où il passa sa langue avant que le français ne se retourne pour attaquer sa bouche avec empressement.

Arthur soupira d'aise et décrocha sa bouche pour permettre à son amoureux d'aller baiser sa gorge. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors que Francis suçotait cette peau offerte, le maintenant bien par derrière afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

« Huuum… Je peux t'aider pour la cuisine, Francis ?

_ Pour ça, je m'en occupe. Par contre, j'ai d'autres tâches pour toi, mon amour, susurra-t-il entre plusieurs baisers. Tu vois la salle de bain du premier étage ? Dans le grand placard blanc, il doit y avoir tout plein de sortes d'étoffes et de serviettes. J'aurais besoin que tu nous trouve un grand drap pour que l'on puisse s'asseoir dessus et pique-niquer. Je te laisse choisir cette que tu préfères.

_ J'y vais de suite, my love ».

Arthur embrassa une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de quitter son charmant hôte pour faire ce qu'il attendait de lui.

Il ouvrit le placard et sortit les innombrables bouts de tissus, jusqu'à en choisir un de couleur bleu comme les yeux de Francis, qu'il déplia pour une inspection minutieuse (afin de voir s'il n'était pas troué). Lorsqu'il fut sûr que la nappe était bien uniforme et propre, il la replia soigneusement avant de l'apporter dans le salon. De là où il était, il entendit Francis l'interpeller :

« Arthur ! Est-ce que tu peux trouver un panier pour mettre les plats ? Je crois qu'il y en a dans le placard, au fond du couloir !

_ Okay… Hold a second »

Après s'être pris une splendide collection de panier en osier sur la tête en ouvrant ledit placard, Arthur eut tout le loisir d'en sélectionner un parmi tous ceux qui étaient étalés par terre (après avoir fait une rencontre tout à fait charmante avec le sommet de son crâne). Connaissant la fâcheuse tendance qu'avait Francis de préparer assez de nourriture pour quatre alors qu'ils n'étaient que deux, il en choisit un relativement vaste, par mesure de précaution.

La tâche achevée, il revint dans le salon où il posa son butin avant d'attendre de nouvelles instructions pour se rendre utile. Francis le vit attendre à ses côtés, très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait.

« Tu pourrais faire chauffer de l'eau et le mettre dans un thermos ? Je crois qu'il y en a dans le tiroir du bas, à droite du frigo. Enfin… si Languedoc-Roussillon ne s'est pas décidée à refaire le système de rangement entre temps.

_ J'y vais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

_ Du thé, gros malin. Je t'ai acheté de l'Earl Grey avant de partir ».

Arthur lui assena une légère tape sur la tête afin de lui passer l'envie de se moquer de lui mais le remercia tout de même pour cette énième attention à son encontre.

Lorsque tout fut enfin préparé, ils remplirent le panier avec les innombrables plats que Francis s'était amusé à préparer.

« Bon, et où on va, au final ? demanda curieusement Arthur en enfilant un manteau et ses chaussures de marche.

_ Dans la forêt derrière la maison. Une partie d'elle appartient à mon domaine, bien que je l'aie ouvert au public il y a trente ans. Le problème, c'est que les gens n'osent pas trop y aller, ou alors, juste en bordure de la route qui se trouve à l'autre bout, près de la rivière. Mais ici, il n'y a absolument personne qui vient, donc on sera tranquille. Et puis, comme on n'est pas en période de vacances scolaire, y a encore moins de chances de voir quelqu'un débouler.

_ Et qu'a-t-elle de bien à voir, cette forêt ?

_ Un lac clair et brillant, surtout avec les reflets du soleil, pleins de châtaigniers dont les fruits sont à point et qu'on pourra ramasser, et une constante odeur de magnolia dans l'air. Et puis il y a moi, bien sûr.

_ Je me disais que ça ne pouvait pas être complètement parfait…

_ Eh ! »

Lui tirant puérilement la langue, Arthur attrapa le panier et s'élança hors de la maison, suivit par Francis qui ferma hâtivement la porte pour ne pas se faire distancer. Il le rattrapa et parvint, par un tour de charme, à lui reprendre le panier (parce que l'invité ne doit pas porter les fardeaux ! C'est à l'hôte de s'en occuper !) et il embrassa sa tempe avant de s'engager sur un petit chemin terreux.

Comme Francis l'avait dit, une délicate senteur se rependait dans la forêt fleurs, magnolias et arbres confondus. Les châtaigniers étaient immenses et brunâtres, lâchant sommairement quelques marrons à terre, que Francis ramassait de temps à autre pour les poser au fond du panier à pique-nique.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? interrogea Arthur dont les sourcils se fronçaient d'incompréhension.

_ Ce soir, on se fait des marrons chauds, c'est super bon. En plus, si je trouve le temps, j'aimerais faire de la crème de marron parce que c'est vraiment délicieux ! Et je connais quelques personnes qui adoreraient en manger. Je n'aurais qu'à violer la cuisine de l'Elysée au lieu de travailler, comme tous les lundis après-midi… Ouais, je vais faire ça ! »

Arthur assista impuissant à la naissance d'une idée farfelue et venait d'apprendre certaines choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir. Au moins, le français savait occuper ses journées de manière plaisante autre qu'en draguant un branleur quelconque. Arthur se demandait si la cuisine empêchait Francis de voir ailleurs lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Après tout, il aurait pu se détourner de lui, vu le temps qu'ils ont passés loin l'un de de l'autre. Seulement, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard de Francis qui témoignait de sa fidélité.

Et puis, tout le monde savait que cet andouille de français était trop gentil et exécrait le simple fait de faire du mal aux autres. Il y avait été contraint par le passé, il avait eu d'atroces périodes de folie meurtrière, il s'était maintes et maintes fois défendu violemment contre les assaillants, mais il le faisait toujours avec des haut-le-cœur et un sentiment d'étouffement. C'était ce que Francis lui avait témoigné, il y a de cela quelques années, et Arthur avait avoué que les guerres ne l'enchantait plus comme elles enchantaient l'enfant qu'il avait été, assoiffé de pouvoir et de gloire. Même les autres Nations avaient gagnées en maturité. Enfin, dans l'Europe surtout.

Arthur regarda le soleil se découper à travers les feuilles brunes. Il se rappelait avoir passé 1000 ans à se battre pour son pays, à se battre contre la Terre entière pour des terres, de la fierté et de la reconnaissance. Il n'était pas déçu de ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et de la place qu'il occupait désormais dans ce monde variable, mais il avait évidemment une vague de regret qui le frappait régulièrement, cruelle mais réelle. Et il savait de source sure qu'absolument toutes les Nations ressentaient la même chose lorsqu'elles pensaient à leur passé.

Arthur se sentait amère en y repensant.

Il avait fait 100 ans de guerre dans le simple but de mettre France à sa botte (et si encore il avait réussi, il n'aurait pas regretté mais là, c'était un échec total !), il avait laissé la jeune pucelle d'Orléans bruler alors qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière mais bien une simple adolescente très courageuse et fidèle à Dieu, il avait insisté pour que le Canada leur soit donné après le défaite de Louis XIV, il avait assassiné de sang-froid les marins français et espagnols pendant leurs années de piraterie, il avait forcé ses frères à s'allier à lui sous le même drapeau (ça, ils le méritaient, ces enfoirés !) et il avait lâchement abandonné Francis lors de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale alors que les Allemands envahissaient la France.

Il faudrait qu'il dresse une liste sur papier un jour, ça l'aiderait à mieux faire le deuil de ses erreurs.

Arthur s'attristait du fait que la plupart de ses regrets étaient liés à Francis, qu'il avait fait durement souffrir. Que de temps gâché pour de puérils enfantillages…

« Arthur. Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ici ? Ce serait bien de déjeuner près du lac, il vaut le coup d'œil ».

L'anglais jeta un regard critique sur l'endroit et reconnu immédiatement qu'il était idyllique. Comme l'avait prédit le français, il n'y avait absolument personne aux alentours et le lac brillait sous les rayons doux du soleil. Les feuilles des arbres, soit dorés, soit écarlates, soit brunettes, volaient de temps à autre autour d'eau pour se poser sur la surface presque lisse du lac, à quelques petits mètres d'eux. C'était un bel automne qui commençait.

Francis sortit la nappe et l'installa sur l'herbe hérissée avant d'inviter son amant à s'y asseoir avec lui. Le panier fut ouvert et les plats sortis jusqu'à se poser autour d'eux dans une ronde agréable. La faim les prenant, ils commencèrent à manger et à discuter comme si ils n'avaient jamais eu d'idées noires.

Ce constant rappel de son passé étouffait Francis. Il avait la cruelle impression que la moindre action qu'il faisait le ramenait plusieurs siècles en arrière, et ce de plus en plus souvent. Il peinait à en découvrir l'origine et le but. Il savait pourtant bien que ressasser tout ça n'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale.

Arthur, quant à lui, se perdit quelques instants dans la contemplation du lac, attiré par les reflets nacrés que le soleil produisait sur l'eau.

« J'emmènerais les enfants ici, si je le pouvais…, marmonna-t-il ».

Il faisait bien évidemment référence à Canada, Amérique, Seychelles et Seeland. Ils avaient tant grandis qu'Arthur prenait un coup de vieux à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ou parlait d'eux.

« Tu crois qu'ils accepterais de passer du temps avec de vieux personnages comme nous ? rigola Francis avec légèreté.

_ Matthieu et Mahéli en seraient heureux. Alfred et Peter, par contre…

_ Ouais. Le premier s'ennuierait vite et le deuxième te boude. Quel famille compliquée…

_ Ils étaient si mignons quand ils étaient tous petits…

_ Si au XIème siècle on m'avait dit qu'on serait un jour parent, j'aurais ri à gorge déployée ».

Arthur sourit. Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis leur rencontre.

Pour quelques obscures raisons, Arthur se trouvait bien mélancolique ces derniers temps, il se demandait pourquoi. S'il savait que Francis était dans le même état… Il sentait que le passé s'incrustait dans sa vie quotidienne, mais pourquoi maintenant ? Attendait-il quelque chose de Francis ? Se sentait-il délaissé et vieux au point de retourner le passé à la surface ?

Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsqu'il bascula en arrière, calme mais intrigué par ce poids délicieux qui s'appuyait sur lui. Francis s'était allongé de tout son long sur son corps et suçotait sa bouche avec une expression indéchiffrable, peut-être blessée. Arthur avait l'impression qu'il cherchait du réconfort.

Le français se mit à l'embrasser sur tout le long de la mâchoire, puis sur le cou, avec l'impression de découvrir un nouveau corps.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, frog ? soupira ironiquement l'anglais qui ne l'arrêtait pas dans sa douce action. Pour un peu, je te croirais en manque d'affection. Le train ne t'a pas suffi ?

_ Tu m'as manqué…, marmonna-t-il en calant son visage dans ce cou tendu sous ses caresses.

_ Tu semblais plus détendu ce matin, tout de même. J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a stressé ?

_ Non.

_ Tu as l'air triste et tes baisers sont plus tremblants que ce que tu me fais d'habitude.

_ Parce que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas goûté à ce bonheur… »

Etrangement, ce fut cette réplique qui cloua le bec d'Arthur. Francis était à prendre avec des pincettes dans ce genre de situation. Il ne se ressemblait plus et paraissait sur le point de craquer d'un instant à l'autre. En soit, c'était compréhensible, au vu de leurs responsabilités, mais il demeurait ce petit détail obscur qui inquiétait Arthur. Il était quasiment certain que Francis lui cachait quelque chose mais, d'un autre côté, lui-même n'avait pas l'air au courant de ce qui n'allait pas. Et plus le temps passait, plus ce détail grossissait.

La seule volonté d'Arthur était de lui changer les idées en comprenant ce qui n'allait pas. Il aurait aimé se montrer suffisamment observateur pour déceler l'épine qui s'enfonçait progressivement dans le cœur de son amant.

Sentant une main se balader le long de son estomac, l'anglais retourna un instant dans la réalité de la scène, avec un Francis particulièrement câlin qui commençait à échauffer leurs deux bas-ventres.

« Non. Attends…

_ Pas envie…

_ Please, Francis. Pas ici.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ce paysage n'est-il pas beau ? J'ai choisis cet endroit rien que pour toi. Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je te fasse l'amour ici.

_ Et j'en suis conscient, et je te remercie pour tes efforts mais… J'ai peur qu'on nous surprenne… Si des gens passent par hasard et nous voient…

_ Mais enfin, il n'y a personne, je te l'ai dit.

_ Tu as dit que certains se baladaient autour du lac ! Allez, écarte-toi ! »

Francis se fit repousser sans grande force, pesant intérieurement le pour et le contre. Il comprenait très bien l'embarras de son compagnon à l'idée d'être surpris à faire l'amour en pleine nature mais, d'un autre côté, il était quasiment certain que personne ne viendrait les ennuyer à cette période de l'année.

En bon paranoïaque qu'il était, ancien psychopathe fou furieux lors des Années de Napoléon et Louis XIV, et rancunier à toute épreuve, il voyait des signes partout et extrapolait le moindre élément, quand bien même il n'y avait rien. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait malheureusement développé. En même temps que ses soudaines idées noires, d'ailleurs. Cela devait avoir un lien. Ainsi, il commençait à se persuader que ce refus était un signe de séparation imminente entre eux. Et ça, il le refusait. Que faire sans l'amour explosif d'Arthur ?

Ce dernier lui attrapa la main pour le relever brusquement, lui demandant une balade digestive.

« Et on laisse nos affaires ici ? s'enquit le français.

_ Oui, on revient tout à l'heure. Allez, suis-moi ! »

Arthur ne lâcha pas sa main, même alors qu'ils marchaient dans l'immense forêt verdoyante, comme s'ils évitaient de penser à leurs problèmes. Les feuilles mortes craquaient sous leurs pas réguliers, produisant des sons secs et minimes. Evidemment, Arthur n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient et était complètement perdu (mais ça, hors de question de le dire !), alors il continuait à se murer dans un silence gêné, réfléchissant à ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Il devait pourtant vivifié leur conversation afin de comprendre si Francis était effectivement dans une période de stress.

« Désolé pour ma réaction. J'avais juste un peu peur… même si tous tes gestes depuis hier me font très plaisir et me font me sentir mieux. Ce week-end ensemble est une très bonne idée… Je… tenais à te le dire ».

Bien sûr, il ne se risqua pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Voir un ancien pirate rougir n'était pas donné à tout le monde, et surtout pas à un de ces mangeurs d'escargots. Quoique, au lit, il devait eu déjà des centaines et des centaines d'occasion de le voir rouge comme une rose fraiche.

Francis ne retint pas son sourire et porta cette main qui le tenait jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser délicatement. Arthur la retira brusquement, gêné et nerveux, faisant la morale à son amant, comme d'habitude, dans l'espoir qu'il en ait quelque chose à foutre de son avis. Bien sûr, Francis s'en moquait et vit, à nouveau, son compagnon rougir. Il avait gagné cette manche et en rigolait de bon cœur.

La discussion repartit sur des sujets plus calmes et moins prise-de-tête, malgré le sourire parfois carnassier que Francis lui envoyait pour se moquer. Cependant, ils étaient loin d'imaginer que ce ne serait que de courte durée. En effet, Arthur prit un air mélancolique en fixant la chute de feuilles rouges, noyée sous les rayons du soleil, et annonça sans arrière-pensée :

_ Je dois tout de même reconnaitre que ton pays à des charmes non-négligeables.

Il ne le sut pas, mais ce fut la bascule qui amena Francis dans un autre monde composé de lui, sa rancœur et sa folie, en huit clos comme dans une prison. Il avait mal à la poitrine, comme si une violente brulure grimpait dans ses membres pour agacer son système nerveux.

Arthur ventait les charmes de la France. Avec un air si intéressé, presque amoureux… Comme si le sort de ce pays l'intriguait et qu'il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen d'améliorer le territoire, comme s'il souhaitait contempler ces paysages plus souvent, comme si ce lieu lui appartenait déjà. Arthur aimait cet endroit, ça se voyait dans ces yeux que l'alchimie avait eus lieu. Et cela constituait la pire chose aux yeux de Francis, maintenant redevenu la Nation combattante et belliqueuse qu'il s'était promis de ne plus être.

L'équation était simple… Si Arthur s'intéresse à un endroit, c'est qu'il y portera toujours une attention toute particulière, quoi qu'on en fasse. Et ce fait, Francis avait eu environ 1000 ans pour l'observer, jour après jour, année après année, décennie après décennie, siècle après siècle.

Si Arthur aimait un endroit, cela signifiait qu'il le voulait. C'était dans sa nature, il voulait toujours tout posséder égoïstement. Depuis le début jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Donc… Angleterre convoitait encore une fois les terres de France.

Pour en faire **son** territoire.

Hors de question.

Jamais.

« C'est chez **moi**, c'est à moi ».

Arthur se retourna vers lui, intrigué de cette soudaine prise de paroles.

« Pardon ? Tu m'as dit quelque chose, Francis ? »

L'interpellé avait les yeux dans le vague, fixé sur un point invisible devant lui avec une expression remplie d'horreur, car il se remémorait toutes les guerres que leur égoïsme avait provoqué. Il revoyait le sang et la mort sous ses pieds, l'épée et le pistolet dans ses mains, les cris dans sa tête. Tout se rabattait sur lui comme un éclair sur Terre.

C'était Angleterre la cause du problème. C'était à cause de lui, ces souffrances qui lui revenaient en tête depuis quelques temps. Sa rancune n'était toujours pas enterrée et une constante haine voguait entre eux, sauf qu'ils n'en avaient pas eu conscience, trop occupés à batifoler comme des adolescents. Mais cette récente séparation due à leur travail leur avait prendre du recul, surtout à Francis, et la réalité le rattrapait enfin.

Comment pouvait-il être amoureux de son pire ennemi ? Même revivre une romance avec Russie lui semblait plus sensé.

Après tout…

Angleterre n'était rien d'autre qu'un sal enfoiré égocentré. Par puérilité, il s'était attaqué à la France pour asseoir sa suprématie sur le monde, lui qui n'était qu'un enfant mal élevé et esseulé. Sans lui, il ne serait rien de tout ce qu'il avait été, empire britannique et colonial. Ce môme, par jalousie, avait tué la Grande Jeanne d'Arc, sauveuse de la France et âme plus pure que tout ce qui existait en ce monde. Il lui avait arraché Matthieu comme un tyran, alors que Francis s'était rabaissé à lui offrir tout ce qu'il voulait, autre que son fils. Quelle humiliation ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il lui avait aussi pris sa fille, Seychelles. Il retournait sa veste tout le temps, pire que le prince de Talleyrand, et lui plantait des couteaux dans le dos dès que ses intérêts n'étaient plus assurés. Il devait s'être régalé de le voir aux portes de la mort lors de sa Révolution de 1789 où il avait failli sauter. Et il serait regrettable d'oublier qu'Arthur l'avait lâché pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, retournant se dissimuler sur son île paumée lorsque le danger était devenu trop fort ! Ah oui ! Que c'était facile d'annoncer la défaite française face à l'Allemagne nazie ! Mais que dire des soldats anglais présents sur le terrain n'ayant rien vu venir non plus ! Et les innocents ! Qu'en faire ?! Les enterrer ! Les oublier ! Qu'était-il, lui, Francis Bonnefoy ?! Un objet ?! **Son** objet ?!

Une rage sourde commençait à brouiller ses sens. Il mettait tous ses maux sur les épaules de son compagnon, souhaitant se décharger de ce poids, de cette frustration grandissante qu'il supportait depuis des siècles. Il allait tuer Angleterre. Le tuer. Le dépecer. Par vengeance pour les morts et les injustices !

« Francis ? Open your eyes ! Hey ! Are you sleeping, my love ? Look at me !

Il cligna des yeux, incertain quant à la réalité. Arthur était là, devant lui, clairement intrigué par ce manque de réaction de sa part. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, perdus entres des arbres magnifiques et un soleil timide. Devant lui, Arthur était penché, un sourire ironique plaqué sur les lèvres, attendant que Francis ne revienne à lui. Il lui souriait et se moquait gentiment de son manque de concentration, lui conseillant de dormir la nuit plutôt que de lui courir après pour alimenter sa vie sexuelle.

Cet excès de bonne humeur toucha Francis en son cœur.

Le sourire d'Arthur… son point faible.

Il l'embrassa aussitôt.

Comment pouvait-il oser penser ça de son plus grand amour ? De celui avec qui il avait partagé ses journées entières en étant jeunes, jouant les grands frères amicaux, le taquinant, prenant soin de lui ? De celui qu'il aimait plus que quiconque en ce monde ?

Arthur, l'ange démoniaque. Oh oui, il était rageur et dédaigneux, mauvais et revanchard mais tellement adorable et courageux quand on le connaissait mieux. Fin stratège et ambitieux, le tout arrosé d'une audace qui ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il avait ce petit quelque chose de motivant, de réfléchi dans son attitude. Il savait gérer une situation déplorable, il savait garder son calme là où certains hurleraient à la Mort, il savait manipuler pour servir ses intérêts et, accessoirement, ceux de ses proches, il savait aimer sans retenu.

Arthur n'avait attrapé ses défauts qu'à cause de lui, car Francis l'avait clairement abandonné dans le passé, pour se préoccuper de ses affaires d'Etat, ignorant les appels à l'aide qu'Arthur, jeune enfant isolé, lui envoyait désespérément. S'il n'avait pas laissé son voisin d'outre-manche seul et livré à lui-même, Arthur n'aurait pas été comme ça pendant toutes ses années, et ils auraient pu gagner du temps sur leur relation. Francis ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Tout était de sa faute, alors pourquoi blâmer cette exquise créature, capable de lui changer les idées et de le rendre meilleur ? Et l'Angleterre était objectivement un beau pays, une belle île, bien trop isolée mais pourtant si proche. Et il l'avait clairement aidé pendant les Guerres Mondiales. Il n'était plus son ennemi mais son allié, son amant. Et il l'aimait. Et il l'aimerait toujours.

Il lui mordillait la lèvre, la tirant, l'embrassant, la suçant jusqu'à finalement laissé sa langue tracer un chemin dans cette cavité buccale gémissante. Arthur lui rendit son baiser en participant activement, mais se détacha au bout de plusieurs minutes avec un sourire mesquin.

Ce dernier hypnotisa Francis qui, le regard rivé sur cet ange, le suivit même alors qu'Arthur se reculait vers d'autres arbres pour jouer avec ses nerfs.

Comme un jeu de chat, Francis était aux trousses de son amant qui naviguait d'arbre en arbre comme un félin, agile et rapide, subtil et discret. Francis étouffait lorsqu'il s'éloignait trop, son visage était figé d'une expression de tendresse mélancolique. Il tomba sur le manteau d'Arthur, accroché par le col sur une petite branche coupée et amena le tissu sur son visage, afin d'en humer l'odeur. C'était bien Arthur, ce parfum sauvage de forêt printanière.

Ce dernier s'amusait à le tenter, car il avait bien remarqué que Francis était en train de le désirer ardemment, et il souhaitait continuer à faire monter la tension érotique qui s'émanait d'eux. Il n'avait jamais ressenti à ce point son pouvoir sur son amant. Il se savait, à cet instant, comme le pilier de sa vie, car c'était très clairement ce que ses yeux océans lui disaient lorsqu'ils se voyaient entre deux arbres.

Finalement, Francis prit Arthur à revers d'un même arbre, le surprenant positivement, lui qui ne s'attendait pas à être retrouvé aussi vite. Leurs bouches s'attirèrent d'elles-mêmes pour entrainer un nouveau baiser bouillant. Francis avait les mains en feu lorsqu'il les fit naviguer dans cette nuque fraiche et il prit plaisir à caresser le peu de peau auquel il avait accès. Arthur enroula ses bras autour de lui et fit onduler ses hanches pour se faire rencontrer leurs deux érections. Une paire de gémissements se perdit dans le baiser.

Francis perdit temporairement le contrôle de ses sens et, avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, Arthur s'était déjà arrangé pour le pousser contre l'arbre, et ce fut à son tour de se faire embrasser. Angleterre se détacha de ses lèvres et alla explorer sa gorge, les yeux clos dans la recherche de sensations subtiles et folles. Même sa langue passa sur cette peau mi- dorée, mi- nacrée, allant ensuite sur la gorge pour embrasser sa Pomme d'Adam, puis sur l'extrémité du cou et de l'épaule où il se surprit à mordiller quelques instants. Pendant ce temps, les mains baladeuses, Francis longeait la ligne de la colonne vertébrale d'Arthur, frôlant ses fesses pour le faire sursauter, puis remontant agacer la sensibilité de ses flancs.

Le manteau de Francis atterrit sur la terre sèche et les feuilles mortes dans un bruissement étouffé. Quelques boutons de sa chemise se dégrafèrent également jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ouvrit entièrement sur le tracé des muscles du français.

L'anglais attrapa les mains de Francis pour les amener sur ses lèvres, y déposant un fin baiser, avant de lui-même se baisser pour se mettre à genoux devant son amant. Anticipant la suite, Francis attrapa nerveusement le visage d'Arthur pour le tourner vers lui, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de son compagnon.

« Attend, Arthur… Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas alors ne te force pas…

_ Je ne me force pas. Au contraire, j'en ai autant envie que toi. Laisse-moi donc te changer les idées, tu es tellement dans la lune que ça m'inquiète… Sauf si tu souhaites que j'accélère les choses, bien sûr.

_ Non, non… C'est juste que…

_ Chut… Détend-toi et laisse-moi te montrer mes compétences ».

Francis aurait été fou de refuser. De toute façon, Arthur avait tous les droits sur lui alors, dans ce genre de cas, résister était inutile.

De ses doigts tremblotants, Arthur glissa sur la ceinture de son amant, la dégrafant sans empressement pour la laisser glisser au sol. Ensuite, il défie le bouton et descendit sa braguette. Francis attendait avec l'appréhension craintive de sa première fois. Il avait l'impression que tout recommençait entre eux. C'était perturbant. Et vu les mains tremblantes d'Arthur, il s'agissait certainement d'un sentiment partagé.

Arthur baissa entièrement le pantalon de Francis, qui ne ressenti pas le froid grâce à la chaleur de son désir intérieur. Passant un délicat baiser sur le flanc dévoilé, puis passant érotiquement sa langue sur les cuisses d'un Francis incertain, Arthur fit glisser le boxer vers le bas, dans un geste méticuleux. La bosse fut mise à nue, dévoilant ce sexe érigé à moitié, pointant dans sa direction.

Avec mille précautions, Arthur passa son index sur toute la longueur, le frôlant du bout du doigt dans un geste tendancieux. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le bout, dans un court baiser railleur. Ce n'était qu'un jeu où il faisait lentement monter la pression. De toute manière, il voyait bien que Francis acceptait de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait. Et ça leur plaisait à tous les deux. En écoutant la respiration saccadée de son amant, Arthur continua de déposer des légers baisers sur son sexe, caressant de ses mains moites sa base et ses hanches.

Graduellement, il ouvrit sa bouche pour laisser la tête du pénis entrer. A partir de là, il laissa sa langue glisser en cercles rythmés autour du gland, suçotant à l'occasion comme il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, se nourrissant de soupirs et du liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui s'échappait. Francis était durement collé à l'arbre, les poings clos à se rentrer les ongles dans la paume.

Arthur retira le pénis de sa bouche et se mit à passer sa langue sur la longueur. Parfois, il se surprenait à l'embrasser et à le suçoter rythmiquement. Il voulait attendre encore un peu avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche, pour faire durer ce plaisir qui les agressait.

Usant de toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait et de toute son expérience sexuelle, Arthur continua inlassablement à procurer du plaisir à son amant, qui soupirait et grognait sans s'en rendre compte. Il lâcha même une plainte d'étonnement lorsqu'il sentit ses bourses se faire aspirer sans honte. L'autre jouait clairement avec ses nerfs, cherchant uniquement à le faire craquer.

Francis retenait parfois sa respiration, et encore plus lorsque l'autre se sentit prêt à entrer l'intégralité de son pénis dans sa bouche pour entamer d'érotiques va-et-vient.

A genoux devant lui, Arthur était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus provoquant en ce monde et Francis le regardait tantôt avec un air amoureux, tantôt avec un air dominant. Ce que lui faisait Arthur témoignait de son amour et c'était incroyablement touchant, mais il ne pouvait pas retirer de sa tête l'idée simple de le dominer de toute sa hauteur, lui, l'Angleterre. Il sentait qu'il le possédait pour lui seul, qu'Arthur dépendait lui et tenait à cet amour.

Son égo pulsa violemment dans ses tempes, dans son cœur, dans ses poumons et il releva Arthur d'un coup pour le coller à l'arbre où lui-même avait été jusqu'à maintenant. Surpris de ce brusque retournement de situation, Arthur laissa deux mains bouillantes déboutonner son pantalon et le baisser avec son sous-vêtement, le laissant à demi-nu, les avant-bras plaqué contre la surface dure et rugueuse du châtaignier mourant. Il sentait la chaleur de Francis sans même le toucher, il bouillonnait littéralement et ne rêvait surement que de le faire sien. Arthur avait réussi son objectif. Il l'avait rendu dingue de lui et se faisait alors ardemment désirer.

Néanmoins, le toucher de Francis sur sa peau semblait encore plus empressé qu'il ne le devrait, comme s'il était impatient de le soumettre à ses pulsions. Il avait retiré le haut d'Arthur tel un bout de chiffon qui trainait et ses lèvres étaient en train de suçoter son dos en longeant sa colonne vertébrale. Les soupirs que Francis émettaient en marquant sa peau de ses baisers excitaient le sexe à demi-érigé d'Arthur qui ne pouvait qu'attendre le moment où son amant accepterait enfin de le posséder.

Ce fut alors qu'il s'y attendait le moins que cette douce paire de lèvres se décida à arrêter leur activité sensuelle.

L'appréhension de l'inconnu envahit Arthur. Il avait l'impression de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un de complètement différent, qui n'utilisait pas les mêmes méthodes.

Francis amena son sexe à l'entrée d'Arthur et enfonça calmement la tête. Il s'arrêta lorsque le plus jeune avança d'un pas pour coller son visage à l'arbre dans le but de masquer sa souffrance. L'intégralité de ses muscles semblait tendue de douleur et il agrippait le tronc comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cela devait faire une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas pris à sec car, en temps normal, Francis prenait toujours le temps de le préparer, et c'était d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il s'efforçait de le mettre le plus en confiance possible pour le détendre. Arthur adorait ce moment pendant leurs ébats.

Mais aujourd'hui, il allait devoir faire sans. Mais pourquoi Francis réagissait-il comme ça ? Il avait le même empressement que les jours où il était énervé. Arthur en venait à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal qui l'aurait perturbé. Mais cette grenouille parisienne agissait très bizarrement depuis peu, Arthur en avait dès lors pleinement conscience.

Qu'est-ce qui le perturbait à ce point ?

Le corps fort et échauffé de Francis se pencha vers l'avant, jusqu'à se superposer à celui de son amant, plaçant un contact physique sur l'ensemble de leur peau. Il enroula un bras autour du ventre d'Arthur pour le maintenir contre lui tandis que son autre main alla se poser contre la sienne, qui resserrait toujours l'arbre à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

Puis il s'enfonça graduellement dans sa chaleur intime, et Arthur cria son mal en tremblant contre lui, appréciant le souffle sur sa nuque qui faisait voleter quelque uns de ses cheveux.

« F-Fra… »

Sa plainte mourut dans sa gorge.

Le regard vitreux, Francis serrait fortement leurs deux mains enlacées et alla déposer un baiser doux sur sa tête, tout en continuant à s'enfoncer. L'autre faisait en sorte de détendre ses muscles au maximum afin de se concentrer sur le plaisir qu'il était capable de ressentir. Il culbuta sa tête contre leurs mains unies et embrassa celle de Francis dans un geste d'abandon.

Dans un dernier effort, Francis poussa son sexe en Arthur et ils s'immobilisèrent immédiatement pour reprendre leur souffle envolé. Francis se voyait puissant, tout comme un roi, en regardant le dos vivement courbé de son amant dont il se décala légèrement afin de parvenir à l'observer. Il se sentait plus important que jamais, dominant et revanchard. Arthur, quant à lui, dissimulait son mal en soufflant grossièrement l'air qui s'accumulait gauchement dans ses poumons. Il inspirait répétitivement, la joue posée contre l'écorce aux griffes acérées.

Francis caressait le ventre du jeune anglais dans des mouvements languissants et délicats, apposant parfois ses lèvres contre son épaule pour y laisser courir sa langue chaude. Bientôt, Arthur en eut marre d'attendre et lui demanda de commencer à bouger.

Sans se faire prier, Francis se décala en arrière, ne laissant plus que le bout de son sexe en creux de cet antre accueillant, et revint brusquement à l'intérieur, choisissant volontairement cette précipitation pour faire crier l'autre sous ses hanches.

Arthur s'écorcha la pommette contre l'arbre hirsute pendant que les va-et-vient commencèrent à faire bouger son corps dans les deux sens. Il vint à la rencontre de son compagnon en mouvant également ses hanches, acceptant de s'enfoncer malgré sa douleur. Son souffle n'était plus que de vulgaires cris étouffés dans sa gorge et ses fesses commençaient à lui donner une sensation de chaleur à la limite du supportable. Francis gémissait aussi en se recollant à lui, l'enserrant de ses deux bras pour ne pas le perdre, les lèvres irréversiblement collées à sa nuque. Arthur laissa sa même main toujours plaquée sur l'écorce mais amena l'autre à rechercher les bras de Francis, enlacés sur son ventre, suivant le muscle jusqu'à trouver une main où il s'accrocha vaguement. L'autre l'attrapa entre ses doigts, le souffle court et irrégulier, donnant des coups sur la prostate de plus en plus vigoureux, sentant une fin imminente.

Il descendit une main jusqu'au sexe érigé de son compagnon et commença à l'empoigner pour le masturber au même rythme que lui allait entre ses cuisses.

Respirer devenait un calvaire mais la machine était déjà lancée sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Ils le sentaient, ils s'apprêtaient à atteindre l'orgasme, le summum de leur jouissance.

Francis ne ralentit pas le rythme, au contraire. Il était prêt à finir en beauté pour leur plaisir, à crier ou à mordre – qu'en savait-il ? – avec toute sa hauteur. Mais il lui semblait qu'Arthur tentait de lui dire quelque chose, quelques humidités perlant au coin des yeux. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques instants qu'il distingua un fragile « Love you » auquel il répondit immédiatement par un « Je t'aime ».

Mais sans raisons particulière, une voix désagréable dans sa tête peintura son esprit de noir afin d'y écrire en immenses lettres de sang, la sordide expression : « Je te déteste, Angleterre ».

O.0~.*.~0.O

Arthur reprit conscience. Il devait s'être un peu endormi après l'orgasme et venait à peine de se motiver à rouvrir les yeux. Vu l'inclinaison du soleil, il venait surement de passer deux heures à végéter contre cet arbre. Le soleil rougissait avec le ciel et les volatiles ne chantaient plus leur concert bienheureux.

Il s'appuya sur ses bras pour se redresser mais une douleur bien connue dans ses hanches lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il demeura couché sur les feuilles mortes.

Allongé sur le dos, le regard planté dans le ciel, il s'enveloppa hasardement dans ses vêtements froissés qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à remettre.

A sa gauche, Francis dormait encore, sur le flanc, face à lui, calme et reposé.

Arthur entendait son souffle lent et parfaitement rythmé, marque d'un sommeil profond et réparateur. Il tourna sa tête vers lui, le détaillant de son regard critique et vert, à la recherche de ce petit quelque chose qui avait récemment changé chez lui. Il ne trouvait pas de réponse à ses questions, pourtant il était sûr que Francis n'était pas entièrement lui-même en ce moment. Que ce soit dans ses gestes, ses paroles ou même sa façon de faire l'amour, il y avait un nouvel élément qui tranchait avec ce qu'il était habituellement.

Arthur roula vers lui jusqu'à se mettre dans la même position, face à lui. Ils étaient encore plus proches qu'avant et Arthur sentait maintenant son souffle sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie, dis… ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé entre nous, ces derniers temps, Francis ? J'aimerais bien que tu m'explique… »

Un léger ronflement lui répondit, suivit d'une vague mimique comique où Francis semblait repoussé par quelque chose face à lui. Il avait l'air de réfléchir à la question malgré le sommeil où il était plongé.

Arthur, le visage impassible, arrangea une mèche de cheveux blonde qui tombait afin de la replacer derrière son oreille, sans le réveiller. Désormais, il allait devoir réfléchir davantage à ce problème qui commençait à empiéter sur leur vie de couple.

Il pressentait les ennuis.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, oui... C'est encore un lemon mais je voulais mettre en avant leur côté "couple", et je suppose que c'est ce que ferais un couple qui n'a pas profité l'un de l'autre pendant des mois. Parfois, ils me font penser à un vieux couple, et parfois un jeune. C'est étrange mais les deux figures me semblent possibles. Donc j'ai tenu à les représenter dans ma fiction.<strong>

**Oh mais qu'ils sont choupis aussi, mes deux couillons préférés!**

**Enfin, bref! A la prochaine pour la suite!**

**Kurea-chan**


	3. Chapter 3: Incruse éhontée

**Le Week-end de 1000 ans**

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous et à toutes! Tardivement mais finalement, je poste l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui, comme je m'y attendais, par en freestyle complet.**

**Je prends une petite place pour répondre à vos charmantes reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir, quoiqu'on y fasse!**

Arsenall: Oh mais ce plan de manipulateur mais que j'ai adoré l'écrire! Au final, c'est un schéma étrange quand on regarde qui a prévenu qui. Ca prouve que les rumeurs se rependent vite! Surtout dans un meeting international! En fait, ces Nations sont de vraies commères! Toujours l'oreille qui traine quelque part! Mais ça m'a permis de jouer ce petit tour que je trouve bien drôle! ;D

Akebono Mimichan: Je suis toujours aussi contente de lire tes reviews, pour moi tu es une professionnelle dans les fiction Fruk donc c'est un peu comme si une idole m'accordait de son temps XD (oui, oui, j'en fais trooooop, je sais, mais...). Bon en tout cas, le RussieXFrancis a une petite place dans cette fiction (parce que je trouve que Russie peut avoir un côté adorable s'il est amoureux :3 J'ai voulu jouer là-dessus (mais je rassures les lectrices: c'est bien du Fruk à 100%! Je vais pas vous faire un coup de pute au dernier moment! Pour la géographie de slieux, j'ai fait un trajet que j'ai déjà fait (bon, je suis pas allé voir un manoir en plein milieu d'une forêt) mais, en gros: Paris=Perpignan en train, puis Perpignan=endroit paumé que je ne connais pas en taxi. Je pense que c'est faisable. Puis mon histoire se passe en automne (mais c'est pas si important que ça) ;D En tout cas, je trouve la région Languedoc-Roussillon tout à fait charmante!

Asahi Shinohara: Je veux bien faire chavirer ton cœur mais ne meurs pas non plus! J'ai besoin de revieweu... euh... Kof! Kof! Non, je n'ai rien dit pourquoi? Si ça t'a plut, tu m'en vois ravie. En effet, ça risque de claquer fort pour leur petit couple tranquille mais bon, c'est l'intérêt du scénario. Je crois bien que le dernier chapitre va être le plus éprouvant pour eux...

Ainsi, je clos mes remerciements en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture! (et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent et suivent cette histoire même sans reviewer)!

**Chapitre III :**

Arthur se redressa d'un bond. Il venait vraisemblablement de faire un cauchemar, qui avait osé briser son sommeil à seulement 7h du matin. Torse nu et suant d'effroi, il commençait à prendre froid dans la chambre obscure.

A ses côtés, Francis subissait continuellement les assauts d'un sommeil réparateur, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Il y en avait au moins un qui dormait bien. Francis avait cette capacité à déstresser prématurément – et Arthur mettait ça sur le dos du fait qu'il était un branleur fini qui n'en foutait pas une au boulot. Il devait avoir piqué la recette à Italie, professionnel de la sieste.

Bien conscient qu'il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil de sitôt, l'anglais se leva de ses draps soyeux et marcha à tâtons dans la chambre jusqu'à la petite chaise dans le coin, là où le haut de sa chemise de nuit trainait – oui, la même chemise de nuit que la veille, avec le même putain de bouton qui se barrait. Puis, la tâche accomplie avec seulement deux orteils de brisés – car ayant rencontré l'armoire la plus proche – il parvint à gagner la porte et à l'ouvrir discrètement pour s'élancer dans le couloir silencieux.

En osmose avec le calme ambiant, Arthur déambula comme une âme en peine jusqu'au salon, passant par les couloirs oppressants, les escaliers vertigineux et le corridor lugubre. Ce fut une bénédiction que d'atteindre la chaleureuse salle à manger, avec sa grande table fine et dorée. Plus loin, le canapé se tournait vers la télévision, dos à cette immense table familiale, et sur le rebord de l'accoudoir, Arthur y récupéra un gilet qu'il avait laissé trainé la veille pour s'en couvrir.

Il se traina jusqu'à la cuisine pour se préparer un thé aux herbes et retourna au salon afin de se poser sur le canapé. Il alluma la télévision sur une chaine de musique, afin de ne pas tomber sur une quelconque émission politique qui le mettrait de mauvaise humeur.

Il abandonna sa tasse sur la table en attendant qu'elle ne refroidisse.

Sa matinée manquait de Francis. Mais Francis n'était pas là. Et même, il n'était pas en train de dormir dans la chambre à l'étage, il n'était tout simplement plus là, **le** Francis, le vrai, l'aimé. Il donnait l'impression d'avoir disparu, il n'était plus lui-même, plus ce même imbécile souriant et éclatant d'une beauté malveillante.

Mais pourquoi ce changement ?

Tout d'abord, quel changement ?

Arthur peinait à identifier le problème, malgré ses réflexions personnelles.

Le premier, le vrai Francis était moins tourmenté. Il s'agissait d'un imbécile heureux, prenant la vie comme elle venait et constamment inquiet pour des choses frivoles ou dans des moments où ce n'était pas utile. Bon, ça, c'était à mettre sur le dos de son côté « Grand frère », ou son instinct paternel des fois.

En ce moment, Francis était trop sur les nerfs. Arthur voulait bien reconnaitre que ce gros nounours de François Hollande lui en demandait trop – parce que sur 66 millions de branleurs (dont Nounours comme le disait Arthur), il fallait bien au moins un mec pour faire semblant de bosser – mais ce n'était pas à Francis de tout faire, comme s'il portait une croix de martyr. En même temps, après 1000 ans à se taper dessus, à se faire envahir, à envahir, à coloniser, à décoloniser, etc… il pourrait au moins goûter à sa propre loi sur les RTT et les jours de congé.

Arthur adorait critiquer ce pays de bouffeur de grenouille. Presque autant que Francis aimait critiquer ce pays de buveur de thé. Et ensembles, ils partaient souvent dans de longs débats sur le choc des cultures, en pointant de doigt tout ce qui n'allait pas chez l'autre. Et étrangement, ils ne finissaient jamais par se battre – ça, il le gardait pour les meetings. Généralement, l'un des deux finissaient par dire quelque chose dans le genre « même si ton pays est à chier sur certains point, je dois reconnaitre que ceci et cela est bien », et ça pouvait finir en éloge et, à quelques occasions, dans un lit (ou sur une table, ou contre le mur, ou dans le bain, ou sur…)

Donc – et reprenant une pensée cohérente –, Arthur pouvait admettre que ce changement pouvait venir du stress et de la fatigue.

« Mais ce n'est pas seulement ça…, marmonna-t-il en appuyant sa nuque sur le rebord derrière lui ».

Il repensait à la façon qu'avait Francis de le toucher, depuis le début de ce week-end. Il avait senti que, même là, quelque chose venait témoigner d'un changement. Les mains sur son corps étaient beaucoup plus poignantes, les lèvres mordaient sans embrasser, la peau brulait sans réchauffer et Arthur avait eu l'amer sentiment que, la veille dans cette forêt enchanteresse, Francis ne lui avait pas fait l'amour. Comme s'il se forçait à rester doux, surtout vers la fin, mais une amertume restait malgré tout. Artur l'avait senti, et il en souffrait.

Il sauta hors du canapé lorsque son téléphone sonna et alla récupérer l'appareil dans son manteau, toujours dans l'entrée, attendant qu'on l'utilise.

Bien qu'Arthur s'était promis de ne pas toucher à un téléphone, il était curieux de savoir qui pensait à lui sur son numéro personnel, ignorant volontairement sa ligne professionnelle qui devait être saturée d'appel manqué de son ministre ou de sa reine.

C'était Canada.

« Allo, Matthew ?

_ Daddy ? Ah, je suis content de pouvoir te parler… Dis, tu sais comment va Papa ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles, depuis l'incident de la dernière fois avec Russie, mais je crois que son portable est éteint.

_ Ah, euh… Eh bien, je sais qu'il va… bien, se hasarda Arthur, sans vraiment croire un seul mot de ce qu'il disait ».

En effet, ses propres réflexions précédentes le plongeaient dans une immense perplexité quant à son amant, et il peinait à dire si Francis allait réellement bien ou pas.

« Tu… sais ? reprit Matthieu après un silence sceptique. Mais comment puisque son téléphone justement est éteint ?

_ Eh bien… Disons que… bah tu sais… Entre vieux ennemis, on a mis en place des techniques pour pouvoir se parler au moindre souci… On ne sait jamais… Des fois qu'on aurait envie de se taper dessus, il faut qu'on sache si l'autre est disponible ! Et puisque je me posais des questions, comme toi, quant à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ivan… bah… J'ai pu parler avec lui… Et il va… bien.

_ Mais… quand tu dis bien… C'est-à-dire ? Il va vraiment bien ou pas ? Parce que tu n'as pas l'air convaincu toi-même de ce que tu dis… »

Arthur roula des yeux. En ça, il était bien comme son père : toujours à chercher la petite bête quand il sentait qu'on le menait en bateau. L'anglais ne se risquait que très rarement à mentir à Matthieu, justement parce que le petit avait beaucoup de jugeote, car son papa – ce salaud – lui avait appris à « toujours se méfier d'Arthur Kirkland, qui ment comme il respire pour, deux fois sur trois, servir ses égoïstes désirs au détriment des autres ». Alors évidemment, dire ça à Matthieu alors qu'il avait été dans sa période « mon papa est le plus grand héro », ça lui avait laissé des marques. Parfois, Arthur le détestait, ce français surprotecteur.

« Justement, Matthew… Je voulais te poser une question à propos de ton père… »

Oui, c'était le changement de sujet le moins crédible et le plus hasardeux au monde.

« Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mais ça fonctionnait. De toute façon, quand on se mettait à parler de son papa, Matthieu avait tendance à perdre de vue le fil premier de ses pensées.

« J'ai trouvé Francis… bizarre, ces derniers temps… Est-ce que tu aurais remarqué quelque chose, par hasard ?

_ Bizarre ? C'est-à-dire ?

_ Ce n'est qu'un sentiment pour l'instant mais je le trouve beaucoup plus sur ses gardes qu'avant. Et plus irritable. Et, comme dire… ? Moins lui-même…

_ Eh bien… Si je puis me permettre… Il s'est remis à m'appeler ces derniers temps. Pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

_ N'est-ce pas ce que cet idiot fait toujours ?

_ Oui, mais… là, il semblait vraiment inquiet pour moi. Et il m'a appelé en plein milieu de la nuit, d'ailleurs. Enfin, pour lui parce qu'avec le décalage horaire, tu comprends… Mais avant, pourtant, il faisait en sorte que l'on soit à peu près synchronisé. Et il me demande si je vais bien, si je me nourris bien, si je dors bien… comme si j'étais encore un enfant, alors qu'avant il ne le faisait pas justement parce qu'il avait reconnu que j'avais grandi. En fait, j'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir à nouveau affaire à mon papa du XVIème siècle…

_ Du XVIème siècle… ? répéta Arthur, étonné. Tu veux dire qu'il cherche à te protéger à l'extrême ? Comme avant ?

_ Oui. Mais encore, avant j'en avais besoin à cause du fait que je n'étais qu'une petite colonie. Maintenant, je suis adulte et Alfred est toujours avec moi pour me donner un coup de main à l'occasion. Je veux dire… Papa sait que je peux gérer mon pays seul alors pourquoi se comporte-t-il comme ça ? Pas que ça me gêne mais c'est… différent.

_ Donc tu conçois bien le fait que ton père soit différent en ce moment…, conclut Arthur.

_ Oui ».

Il n'était donc pas fou. Francis n'était pas normal. Mais pourquoi revenir à son comportement du XVIème siècle ? Quel intérêt ?

Arthur eut un déclic au moment où Mathieu s'excusa car il devait reprendre une réunion avec Antonio au sujet d'importation ou on-ne-sait-quoi. Le petit était en Espagne, avec son oncle pendant qu'Arthur prenait conscience d'un nouvel élément.

En effet, maintenant que Canada en avait parlé, il lui semblait évident que le Francis actuel agissait plutôt comme celui d'il y a cinq siècles.

Et ce n'était pas bon signe.

Parce que Dieu seul sait à quel point leur relation fut… conflictuelle. Francis lui avait avoué qu'il avait passé des siècles à balancer entre son amour pour Arthur et sa haine pour l'Angleterre. Cette situation d'osmose entre eux deux n'était que récente. Cela signifierait que Francis se remettait à douter. Il se posait donc les mêmes questions qu'avant ? Doutait des mêmes choses ? Ses sentiments se balançaient donc de droite à gauche ? Mais pourquoi ? Quel facteur avait déclenché se phénomène de flash-back constant ? Francis avait-il seulement conscience de mêler le passé et le présent ? Ou se noyait-il dans de vieux rêves poussiéreux ?

Arthur rangea son téléphone et retomba brusquement dans le canapé. Il devait premièrement identifier l'origine du problème, maintenant qu'il avait plus ou moins réussit à cerner la situation.

Malheureusement, leurs derniers mois les avaient complètement séparés il ne savait donc rien sur ce qui était arrivé à Francis ces derniers temps. Trois mois. Il s'était passé trois mois et les voilà replongé 1000 ans en arrière, et tout était à recommencer.

Sa rêverie s'acheva brusquement sous une chaleur écrasante.

Francis était apparu par derrière et le câlinait avec amour, savourant sa victoire de l'avoir pris par surprise. Il chercha ses lèvres, et les trouva dans un baiser matinal des plus tendres. Tellement qu'Arthur était prêt à remettre en cause toute sa précédente théorie. C'était bien les caresses et les lèvres de Francis à n'en pas douter. C'était son parfum et sa chaleur. Canada devait raconter des sornettes. Et lui aussi.

Et pourtant. Son cœur se serra comme s'il ne se faisait pas embrasser par la bonne personne. Leur proximité en devenait douloureuse car elle sonnait désormais fausse. Mais le vrai drame de leur condition était qu'Arthur ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre quelques distances avec lui, cela sonnerait sa mort.

Donc soit il acceptait des tendresses factices, soit il rejetait le peu d'affection qu'on pouvait lui accorder.

Bizarrement, le dilemme lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche. Hélas, il était bien trop accro à ses lèvres pour oser lui demander d'arrêter de l'embrasser. Mais depuis la veille, il ne se sentait plus trop prêt à faire l'amour avec lui. Et ça allait forcément se voir d'un instant à l'autre. Combien de temps allait-il garder le secret et faire croire qu'il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait entre eux inconsciemment ?

« Bonjour, mon Arthur~, fanfaronna le français. J'étais étonné de ne pas te voir ce matin. J'ai commencé à penser que tu m'avais oublié et abandonné ».

La dernière phrase fit mal à l'anglais. Il ne voulait certainement pas l'abandonner. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient endurés, plus ou moins ensembles.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar et je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je me lève prendre un thé pour me calmer…

_ Pourquoi ne pas me réveiller dans ces cas-là ? Je n'aime pas te savoir dans cet état, Arthur. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je dorme bien pendant que tu souffres à côté. De quoi parlait ton rêve ?

_ Je ne sais plus… »

Il ne savait réellement plus de quoi parlaient ses songes. Il était perdu.

Francis jeta un rapide regard sur la table basse devant le canapé, où il était à moitié avachi après s'être jeté sur Arthur par derrière (le dossier devait être défoncé par son poids), et il vit la tasse de thé d'Arthur. Elle semblait froide et il paraissait évident qu'Arthur n'y avait même pas trempé les lèvres.

C'était étrange. Arthur ne pouvait pas rester de marbre devant une tasse de thé, c'était comme si Feliciano passait devant un plat de pâte à la sauce au pesto sans y jeter un coup d'œil impossible à imaginer ! Mais alors, qu'avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps ? Certes, la télévision était allumée, mais c'était dur de croire que l'anglais avait passé la matinée sur « Nostalgie » à écouter Elle a les yeux revolver ou Le blues du Businessman. Ou alors, il avait de sérieux problèmes.

Francis tenta sa chance pour comprendre comment son amant avait passé ce début de matinée sans lui.

"Et tout de suite une page de publicité! _Je bois Vichy~, Vichy Celestin~ Je me sens belle~, Elle me va bien~! Je bois Vichy~, Vichy Celestin~ Mon eau au quotidien~! Mon corps connait bien ce refrain~! Vichy Celestin~ Elle me va bien~!"_

« Alors… Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé sans moi ?

_ Euh… Ne te prend pas pour le centre de l'univers, espèce de narcissique ! J'ai… bu un thé devant la télévision. D'abord, ils passaient des musiques dans le registre Lady Gaga alors ça m'a vite énervé donc… j'ai zappé sur des chaines au hasard. Et puis voilà… »

_"-Excuse-me? Can I... -Yes of course. Hold a second... Ohm... Sorry, I don't have any pen... -What? But I just want a Nespresso. -Oh... Yes... Nespresso. What else?"_

Arthur préférait passer sous silence son coup de téléphone à l'un de ses fils adoptifs. Francis le prendrait mal et demanderait surement le sujet de conversation – qu'Arthur ne se sentit pas à inventer – l'autre serait capable d'aller demander à Canada pour vérifier et le petit n'avait pas le mensonge facile, surtout auprès de son père. De plus, ils s'étaient plus ou moins promis de lâcher le portable pendant leur week-end. C'était un peu comme une trahison.

"Gold is cold... Diamonds are dead... Limousines are cars... A rabbit is a rabbit... Don't pretend... Feels real life... C'est ça que j'adore... J'aodre... Dior..."

Francis, quant à lui, fut touché en pleins cœur en sentant le mensonge. Il ne parla pas de la tasse remplie qu'Arthur avait dû oublier, et demeura discret, blessé dans sa confiance. Il n'aimait pas qu'Arthur lui cache des choses. Depuis des siècles, ça ne leur avait attiré que des ennuis sur les plans diplomatique et intime.

Pourtant, il se força à jouer l'ignorance et déposa ses lèvres sur son front.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, mon lapin. Il n'y a pas mieux pour se débarrasser de la fatigue et des cauchemars. Pendant ce temps-là, je vais préparer quelque chose à manger pour le petit-déjeuner, si tu veux.

_ Moui…, concéda Arthur avant de se lever sagement ».

Il plaça hâtivement ses lèvres sur celles du français et fila à l'étage comme un voleur, honteux de ses dissimulations.

Laissé seul comme un oublié, Francis regarda haineusement la tasse qui le toisait odieusement à cause du pouvoir qu'elle venait d'avoir sur lui. C'était cette tasse qui avait trahi Arthur.

Francis balaya la pièce du regard, cherchant à savoir ce que l'autre avait bien pu faire qui lui fasse oublier sa boisson. Cette pièce n'accueillait pourtant aucune activité qui mérite de la dissimuler, et qui sait à quel point Arthur prend surtout plaisir à dissimiler égoïstement ce qu'il juge grave.

Si la réponse ne se trouvait pas dans le salon, elle devait être dans les alentours.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se souvint que leurs affaires étaient encore dans l'entrée, empilées les unes sur les autres. Ne sachant que trop bien à quel point de ce qu'il faisait était irrespectueux, Francis fouilla dans les poches du manteau d'Arthur. L'outil le plus suspect était bien évidemment son portable, et Francis y avait pensé malgré son ultime espoir que ce ne soit pas le cas. Arthur n'avait aucune raison de gâcher leur week-end en discutant avec un individu quelconque.

Ils se l'étaient promis à demi-mots, pas de téléphone, pas de contact avec les autres. Juste eux deux, seuls, ensembles. Même si Francis se sentait paradoxal par rapport à leur relation.

Il déverrouilla le téléphone, connaissant le code PIN par cœur.

Il n'y avait rien de récent dans les SMS et encore moins dans les mémos ou le calendrier. Arthur avait réellement banalisé son week-end. Le contraste entre les jours noircis de notes du calendrier numérique et ce week-end tout de blanc fut assez frappant.

Il alla enfin dans le registre d'appel.

Il y avait bien un appel qui avait été passé ce matin-ci.

Il regarda attentivement l'écran et découvrit que le destinataire de l'appel était le petit Matthieu Williams.

Pourquoi Arthur avait-il décidé de dissimuler ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui importer que de savoir que l'anglais avait téléphoné à son fils adoptif ? C'était tout à fait légitime puisqu'il aimait beaucoup le canadien (pas qu'il le considère comme son fils mais un peu quand même, si vous saisissez l'ironie).

« Pourquoi tant de mystère ? soupira le français en remettant l'objet à sa place alors qu'il partait cuisiner et réfléchir en même temps ».

De quoi avait-il pu discuter avec Matthieu pour qu'il se sente obligé de mentir ?

Francis sortit des aliments du frigo, dans le hasard le plus total en se demandant pourquoi Arthur lui mentait. Avait-il cassé du sucre dans son dos ? Impossible, il savait pourtant bien que Canada lui répétait tout (sans le vouloir parfois) alors c'était inutile d'espérer une discrétion de sa part. Lovino était un bien meilleur confident dans ce domaine.

Il touilla la sauce pendant que les patates cuisaient à une température médium, le regard dans le vide et triste.

Bon, il devait également reconnaitre qu'il n'avait pas joué franc-jeu non plus dans cette histoire. Lui aussi cachait son trouble à son amant, et il s'en voulait toujours de ses honteuses pensées de la veille. Considérer Arthur comme un petit salaud international n'était pas digne de leur amour.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'Arthur était parti, la viande cuisait lentement dans le four, les patates étaient délicatement posées dans un grand saladier et Francis coupait des légumes qu'il n'identifiait pas en petits dés parfaits.

En fait, c'était lui le problème de leur couple. Il se mettait à tout mélanger et se sentait parfois comme propulsé dans le temps, à l'époque où il devait haïr Arthur. Pourtant, ils avaient déjà plus ou moins réglés leurs différends. Après tout, ils avaient enfin reconnus que cela faisait bien 1000 ans qu'ils se tournaient autour sans s'avouer l'évidence. Ces idiots trop orgueilleux.

Arthur descendit peu après que Francis ait placé au four un mélange de pommes de terre et de crème fraiche. Ses cheveux semblaient encore quelque peu humides et il était habillé encore plus décontracté qu'à l'accoutumé. Il fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, apparemment gêné par quelque chose. Son regard inspirait l'interrogation alors qu'il s'approchait de Francis, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Francis… »

Peut-être qu'Arthur allait finalement cracher le morceau et lui dire la vérité sur cette étrange matinée.

« Oui ? »

Francis fit semblant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il préparait. Si jamais ce que l'autre lui disait était grave, il serait de dos, à fond sur les légumes qu'il faisait revenir à la poêle, et Arthur ne verrait pas les éventuels changements d'humeur qui pourraient passés sur son visage. C'était un plan de dissimulation.

Mais Arthur l'entendit autrement et vint se placer à ses côtés, la tête penchée vers les légumes qui cuisaient. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la sauce qui patientait dans une petite casserole métallique, avant d'aller fixer le premier four où cuisait la viande, puis l'autre petit four où rôtissait le gratin. Puis il reporta son attention sur Francis, de plus en plus intrigué par ce comportement.

« Mais… Francis… Tu m'as dit que tu allais faire le petit-déjeuner…

_ Euh… Oui, répondit-il sans comprendre.

_ Mais alors… pourquoi cuisines-tu un gigot d'agneau, des petits légumes coupés, une sauce à viande et un gratin dauphinois ? »

Francis arrêta de faire tourner les légumes qui bougeaient dans la poêle puis fixa son œuvre sans bruit.

Il s'était trompé de repas.

Les questions demeurèrent en suspend entre eux car, à peine quelques instants plus tard, la sonnette de la maison retentie, leur causant un grand trouble puisqu'ils n'attendaient absolument aucune visite. Surtout pas durant **ce **week-end-ci où ils étaient supposés être seuls.

Pris de panique, ils firent quelques mouvements inutiles, balancèrent leurs bras dans un semblant de coordination, pus comprirent qu'ils perdaient un temps précieux. Finalement, Francis prit les devants en se dirigeant vers la porte, conseillant entre autres à Arthur de rester en arrière car l'Angleterre n'était pas supposée séjourner pendant un week-end chez France (enfin, chez la maison qu'il avait emprunté à la petite Languedoc-Roussillon).

Effrayé par un mauvais pressentiment, Francis se posta devant la porte en silence, pendant que le visiteur continuait de violer la sonnette sans honte.

La main glissant sur la poignée comme avec lenteur et mollesse, Francis se résolut finalement à ouvrir la frontière entre les deux mondes. Comme s'il avait besoin de nouveaux problèmes à régler…

« Mi hermano ! Francis ! Dios mio, tu es vivant ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir ! »

Antonio se jeta dans les bras de son frère comme s'il ne l'avait plus revu depuis des lustres. Derrière lui, Gilbert ricanait de bon ton, apparemment content du voyage et du spectacle que montrait l'hispanique.

« Antonio… Gil… Mais qu'est-ce que vous… ?

_ On était vraiment inquiets au sujet de cette histoire d'harcèlement et on est venu pour vérifier que tu t'étais pas pendu dans ta salle de bain, expliqua l'espagnol. Puis bon, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on s'incruste chez toi alors on en profite ! »

Francis fut trainé à l'intérieur pendant que Gilbert vantait les mérites d'avoir son awesome personne comme garde du corps personnel, qu'il allait le protéger d'Ivan ou des autres, etc… Le tout soutenu par Antonio qui avait déjà envahi le canapé.

Tout se passa très vite. Francis n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'une nouvelle fois, la porte fut matraquée de coups.

Toujours pas remis de ce changement de programme gênant, le français alla ouvrir la porte, le visage bloqué sur une expression de demi-stupeur.

Mais il manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'Ivan apparut devant lui. Sûr que ce n'était qu'un rêve ou une mauvaise blague de son esprit, il commença à refermer la porte pour laisser ce cauchemar dehors mais le grand russe barra la porte avec son pied.

« Allons, Francis. Tu ne vas pas mettre à la porte un invité qui a fait tous ce chemin pour venir « faire la paix », tout de même ? Ce serait très impoli de ta part.

_ Euh… je…

_ Alors, Francis ? C'est qui à la por… Ah ! »

Antonio frôla la crise cardiaque alors que Gilbert arrivait pour vérifier l'état de la situation. Pris à son tour de panique, il s'interposa avec Antonio entre le français et le russe, répétant quelque chose comme quoi ils avaient bien fait de venir. Ivan continuait de sourire comme un nounours, pas dérangé par ce qu'il se passait à cause de lui.

« Tu ne m'offres pas un petit café, Francis ? demanda innocemment Russie.

_ Dis non ! s'offusqua Gilbert. Il a pas à s'incruster ic… »

Il s'arrêta devant le regard froid du russe.

Etiré en deux, Francis demeura interdit pendant quelques instants, étudiant attentivement le visage de celui qu'il avait aimé par le passé. Il reconnaissait tellement bien ce visage qu'il avait longuement caressé et qui n'avait pas changé. Peut-être était-ce dû à son actuelle crise du « j'aime et je n'aime pas Arthur en même temps », mais il éprouvait un malin plaisir à s'imaginer accepter de laisser rentrer le loup dans la bergerie.

Sans le savoir, il fut entrainé par son désir de danger.

« Très bien, entre ».

Les trois se statufièrent de choc alors que le blond se retournait pour aller à la cuisine et préparer ledit café.

Il voulut se frapper devant cette bêtise monstrueuse. Il était devenu fou, c'était certain.

Les trois invités s'assirent dans le canapé, dans un silence gênant. Ivan souriait de cette situation qu'il n'avait pas prévu mais qui l'arrangeait bien. Son regard passait sur les deux meilleurs amis de son ancien amant, puis ensuite sur la tasse de thé froide, abandonnée alors que remplie. Il eut envie de la renverser contre un mur mais se contint.

Francis apporta quelques cafés, oubliant Arthur qui attendait à l'étage, jurant de cet imprévu. Leur week-end était foutu. Le français débarrassa la tasse de thé et manqua de tomber par terre quand il entendit à nouveau la sonnette.

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? s'exclama Gilbert. Le monde entier s'est donné rendez-vous chez toi ?

_ T'es bien placé pour parler, remarqua Francis en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je vais voir qui d'autre a décidé de m'envahir ».

Il faillit rire d'horreur lorsque Feliciano lui pleura dans les bras. Cette situation était trop comique pour lui, il n'allait pas tenir.

« Veeeee~ ! Grand frère ! J'étais si inquiet ! Allemagne m'a dit que Russie avait l'intention de venir ici pour « faire la paix » malgré qu'on lui ait dit non ! Alors comme j'ai eu peur, j'ai demandé à Allemagne de venir ici pour le surveiller quand il arrivera ! Et je crois qu'on a kidnappé Japon en même temps ! Mais on sera plus fort à trois pour contenir Russie quand il sera là !

_ Trop tard, il est déjà dans mon canapé…, coupa Francis en jetant vaguement un œil à la voiture que Ludwig garait. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de venir, il y a déjà Antonio et Gilbert. Et, de toute façon, vous n'allez pas rester éterne… »

Le subtil plan de Francis pour forcer son petit frère à partir échoua car le petit s'était déjà précipité dans le salon pour dire bonjour aux deux membres du Bad Friend Trio, hurlant qu'il allait jouer le garde du corps de Francis. Sa joie de vivre fut accompagnée par Antonio et Gilbert, sous le regard acide d'un russe agacé.

Allemagne arriva sur le palier, accompagné de Japon qui semblait gêné (enfin un qui comprenait qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu !).

« Bonjour, France, salua l'Allemand. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

_ Ohmf… De toute façon, au point où on en est… »

Il ferma mollement la porte et les amena au salon. Lorsque Ludwig vit Ivan, un faible débat commença, ponctuée d'avertissement sur le comportement de Russie. Celui-ci acceptait toute les contraintes, du moment qu'il pouvait « se faire pardonner ».

L'épaule contre le mur, Francis eut un sourire ironique.

« Alors, dites-moi tout ! C'est qui le prochain qui va taper à la porte ? »

On tapa à la porte.

Francis perdit son sourire, puis jura en se dirigeant pour ouvrir.

« Yo, froggie. Parait que tu te fais violer ! »

Francis claqua la porte au nez d'Ecosse. Cette immense plaisanterie allait trop loin.

« Eh ! Ouvre, bordel ! Ça se fait pas de mettre les copains à la porte ! Depuis quand t'es aussi susceptible, sérieux ?! Ouvre ou j'utilise le coup de pied qui va bien !

_ Francis ! hurla Gilbert. C'est qui ?

_ Personne !

_ Si, ouvre !

_ Non, non. Ça ira monsieur. Je ne désire pas acheter une nouvelle Renault, annonça Francis comme s'il parlait à un vendeur.

_ Y a quelqu'un qui veut te vendre une Renault ? Envoie-le paitre ! Ou dis-lui que t'as une Volkswagen ! Les vendeurs de voitures françaises ont toujours le bec cloué devant la Deutsch Qualität ! s'égayait Prusse.

_ Pitié… Tuez-moi…, implora France, le dos contre la porte qu'Ecosse martelait.

_ Eh, froggie ! continua ce dernier après un léger silence. Si tu ne m'ouvres pas, je tue tes fils !

_ Mais bien sûr, déclara Francis d'un ton amusé.

_ P… Papa ! »

En reconnaissant la voix de Matthieu, Francis ouvrit brusquement la porte, pour faire face à Allistor qui tenait Canada et Amérique dans ses bras.

« Mais quand est-ce qu'ils sont arrivés ?! s'écria Francis.

_ A l'instant, sourit Ecosse en entrant dans la maison après avoir lâché ses neveux ».

Alfred profanait des menaces de mort pour celui qui avait osé l'entraver et Matthieu donna une étreinte à son paternel, qui perdit soudainement espoir en la vie.

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers le salon et Francis resta devant la porte ouverte, regardant calmement le beau paysage qui lui faisait face. Oh les papillons… Eux sont libres au moins… Il n'avait qu'une envie : partir de cette maison maudite.

Quelques pas se firent entendre et Arthur apparut devant lui.

« Mais… mais qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Je suis passé par la fenêtre. On va dire que je viens d'arriver, ok ? Ce sera moins suspect que de me voir descendre par les escaliers. Faisons semblant, comme d'habitude.

_ J'en ai déjà marre, Arthur…

_ Moi aussi… »

Angleterre arriva dans le salon, sous quelques exclamations étonnées, puis expliqua qu'il avait suivi Allistor pour le surveiller. S'en suivit d'une discussion fraternelle entre les deux britanniques sur les responsabilités de chacun dans la famille, qui tourna en dispute plus ou moins violente.

Francis regarda tous ses camarades, réunis dans la même pièce. Le tictac de l'horloge, si calme, étaient couverts d'un brouhaha agaçant. La voix de Prusse dominait les autres, joyeuse et forte, les regards de certains se détournaient de lui et filaient sur le français, certains inquiets, d'autres énigmatiques.

Francis se fit la réflexion que, en omettant ses deux fils d'Amérique et son frère italien, il avait eu une expérience sexuelle avec tout le monde dans cette foutue pièce. Il fut très mal à l'aise.

Ecosse, son plus vieil ami qui lui avait tant remonter le moral lors de ses querelles contre Arthur et ses coups-bas.

Japon, qui avait réclamé l'aide du français pour se « décoincer » comme certains lui avait fait remarquer et découvrir comment un autre homme pouvait lui apporter de l'affection.

Russie qui avait essayé de changer et qui avait réussi au creux de ses bras pur devenir un nounours adorable – un peu sadique au lit parfois –, avant que la Révolution de 1789 ne détruise tout.

Allemagne qui, pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, avait finalement accepté de faire oublier à Francis, sous sa demande explicite, les horreurs que Vichy avait faites pendant qu'il était prisonnier.

Espagne, (son propre petit frère bordel !) avec qui certaines soirées de solitude étaient mieux passées. L'hispanique avait tant de fois séché ses larmes que Francis ne savait pas comment s'acquitter de sa dette envers lui.

Prusse, les jours où ils buvaient un peu trop et manquaient d'affection (ils n'avaient pas toujours été en couple alors lorsqu'on est célibataire, on prend tout ce qui passe, surtout ce qui est sympa et qui déconne bien).

Angleterre, qu'il avait chérie et haïe depuis des siècles durant. Son premier et plus puissant amour.

C'était étrange de les voir tous réunis dans la même pièce. Tous lui avait apporté quelque chose, l'avait fait grandir, et il aimait quelque chose chez chacun d'entre eux. Du plus calme au plus colérique, en passant par les réconfortants, les joyeux, les gentils, les doux…

Et aujourd'hui, il en était à se demander si son amour avec Arthur tiendrait.

Pitoyable. Misérable. Lâche. Il ne valait rien. Gaule aurait eu honte de son fils si elle l'avait connu à ce moment-là. Ou si elle l'avait tout court. Britania aussi aurait eu honte du fils de sa voisine. Ne parlons même pas du Saint Empire Romain d'Orient, père qu'il n'a jamais connu et qui, de toute façon, ne l'a jamais aimé (c'est ça que de prendre la vie de sa mère quelques années après la naissance).

Francis était décidemment la définition même de l'erreur. Rien de ce qu'il faisait n'avait de sens ou n'était juste. Il ratait tout et n'était même pas capable d'aimer réellement. Il se voilait la face et s'y plaisait, hurlant à qui veut l'entendre qu'il était le pays où naissait l'amour. En réalité, il le tuait dans l'œuf.

Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple ?

De quoi avait-il peur avec Arthur au point de jouer avec Russie ?

Francis était perdu. Francis était seul. Et Francis se haïssait.

Mais du coin de l'œil, Ivan l'observait avec une attention touchante, la lueur de leur époque romantique commune qui brillait dans ses yeux. L'amour pouvait aussi être là.

* * *

><p><strong>Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'insérer ces pubs de merde ici?! XD<strong>

**Puis cette parodie de la pub Dior par florence Foresti, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là?! XD Pouquoi l'eau Vichy? Pourquoi Nespresso? Pourquoi Dior (c'est même pas le bon texte!) Mais qu'est-ce que je fous de ma viiiie?!**

**Hum... Hum... Review? Si vous a plu, n'hésitez pas! ;)**

**Je vous donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!**

**Biz'!**

**Kurea-chan!**


End file.
